Avatar: Accounts of Luke Triton Book 1: Earth
by LastFebruary
Summary: When young Luke Triton is discovered to be the next Avatar he takes on an enormous responsibility, he must leave the Southern Water Tribe, his family, and his friends to set out into the world to learn the other elements: Earth, Fire, and Air. But when a mysterious enemy rises, Avatar Luke and his new friends must come to the rescue, with previous Avatars to assist him.
1. Chapter 1: The New Find

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 1: The New Find

The boy twiddled his fingers, his mother had told him that a visitor was coming and that he needed to be on his best behavior. He didn't know who this mysterious visitor was and he desperately wanted to. He had asked his father many times that day who this person was and he would simply reply, "Someone who will teach you your duty to the world." The boy didn't know what that meant and to be truthful he didn't want to.

"Hershel!" His father had opened the door, a very tall man walked in, at least the boy thought he was tall, his hat almost touched the ceiling.

"Clark, it's good to see you," the boy knew that only his father's friends called him Clark, "So this must be Luke," the tall man bent down and placed his heavy hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yes, he has been acting quite strange Hershel, and you, being an esteemed member of Scotland Yard; I figured you might be able to help."

"Ha-ha," the large man laughed, "I am in no way a police officer Clark, I am merely a Professor at Gressenheller."

"Well," the boy's father returned the laugh, "You seem to be on their good side, that's for sure," both of them laughed, but he boy didn't see at all what was funny.

"Now," the tall man looked back at the boy, "What seems to be the problem?"

"He just hasn't been acting normal, he has been locking himself up in his room for the past few weeks, when a regular boy his age should be running around, playing outside." His father crossed his arms when he looked at the boy.

"Hm," the tall man stood up, "Clark would you mind if I took Luke outside for a little while?"

"Of course not," the boy's father smiled at the tall man, "Come back in time for dinner."

"Alright, see you in a little while," the tall man took the boy's hand, "Come Luke, let's go for a walk." The boy nodded, knowing that his father trusted him and followed the tall man out the door and onto the streets of the Southern Water Tribe, better known as Misthallery.

"Where are we going?" the little boy looked up at the man, "Are we going to see Arianna? She's my friend," the boy waited for a response.

"Not now," the man stopped walking when they reached a sidewalk right next to a river, "Luke." He knelt down to reach the boy's height, "Do you know what you are?"

"Um," he placed his finger on his chin, "I'm a boy." He smiled a toothy grin, satisfied with giving the right answer.

"Ha-ha," the big man laughed and again the little boy didn't know why, "Yes, you are a boy, but do you know what you are?"

"What do you mean?" the boy was confused, what was this stranger talking about?

"You probably don't know," the man stood up, "I am an earth bender, I can move stones." The man stomped on the ground and lifted a large rock up into the air.

"Whoa," the little boy looked up at him in awe.

"And your father can move water," the man knelt down againm letting the rck slip back into place.

"I know," the boy crossed his arms, "I see him make things dry when they are wet." The big man smiled.

"Yes, and did you know that you can move water to?" The boy cocked his head, "You can also move stones, fire, and even air."

"No, only the Avatar can do that," the boy argued, he was smart enough to know that.

"Well Luke," the man placed is other heavy hand on the boy's shoulder, "You are the Avatar. It's an honor to be in you presence Avatar Luke."

…Ten years later…

"Can we please stop practicing Luke, you're going to ace your waterbending exam, you've been able to ace it for the past five years," Arianna complained while throwing water back and forth between her and Luke.

"No, I need more practice, the Professor is going to be here along with other Scotland Yard officers and I need to be perfect." He redirected the water back at Arianna.

"You are perfect!" She threw the water back into the lake, where Loosha, her whale-manatee was splashing with her younger brother Tony.

"Don't you get me wet Arianna!" Tony shouted angrily, he was a non-bender, and completely unable to control the element.

"Sorry Tony," she apologized before walking over to Luke, "You'll do fine, you've been practicing for over ten years, and don't you think you could've started earthbending already, maybe even finished it?"

"No," Luke replied simply.

"Well I think you could have," she bent in towards him.

"No I couldn't Arianna," Luke walked to the side, "I just didn't feel prepared the last time they came or the times before that, but I feel prepared now." He turned to her, "After this exam, I'll leave with the Professor to go to London, the capitol of the Earth Kingdom!" He threw is arms up, creating a huge wave behind him.

"I forgot about that," Arianna's expression became crestfallen.

"Listen, I'll come back, for holidays and things," Luke turned in her direction, "I won't be gone forever." He smiled at her and she returned it slightly.

"We will all miss you Luke," Arianna let her head fall.

"I'll come back, okay, I promise," he smiled at her again before running to grab his jacket that had been thrown on an old pipe, "I need to talk to Crow, tell the Professor if he gets here before I get back that I'll come around soon enough," He smiled at Arianna before running down past the dam and into Highyard Hill, he waved to a few people before heading down towards Great Ely Street while on the Bendy Road. Then he darted across the twin bridges and towards the market.

"Luke!" Marilyn waved to him from her stand at the fruit section of the market.

"Hey Marilyn," Luke walked up to her, "Have you seen Crow?"

"Yes, he's down below," She pointed to the ground indicating that he was in the underground Black Market.

"Thanks," Luke nodded respectively at her and started to walk away.

"Wait," he turned around to find an apple floating in mid-air, Marilyn was able to bend the water in plants to make them move for her, which was skill Luke desperately wanted to learn, "Want some fruit, only five cents!"

"No thanks Marilyn, but I'll take a fruit-bending lesson," he winked at her and she giggled while put the apple down along with the rest of her fruit.

"Maybe I'll teach you after you ace your waterbending exam today!" She shouted after him as he ran towards the Black Market, down below Misthallery's regular bazaar. He slipped into the under ground wonder land. Exotic instruments and foods lined the counters and stands, colorful clothing and very interesting furniture covered every inch of the space, well except for the very back room.

"Crow," Luke peered into the back room; more exotic articles enveloped the space.

"Hello Avatar Luke," Crow walked out from behind an old crate, "What do you need?"

"Just wanted to say good-bye," Luke walked towards him," Today is my waterbending exam and I want to make sure I say a final good-byes to everyone before I leave for London." Crow nodded.

"Well, the Black Ravens will miss you for sure," he smiled lightly at Luke, "Good luck, the world outside of Misthallery is dangerous." Luke nodded, agreeing with him, "Wait, I have something to give to you, just so you can remember the Black Ravens and Misthallery." Crow disappeared behind the crate once again and came back out holding a scroll.

"What's this?" Luke asked once Crow placed it in his hand.

"A waterbending scroll, it teaches you how to create mist," He replied, "I've never had much use for it, being an airbender and all, but you can use it no problem."

"Thank you so much Crow, I'll never be able to forget Misthallery now," He rolled the scroll back up and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"I hope we can get together eventually," Crow said quietly, he held out his hand.

"Yes, I'll want to come back," Luke shook his hand lightly; "I'll miss this place." He sighed and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait," Crow ran in front of him, "When you reach the time to train for airbending, I'm your teacher, deal?" A smile formed on Luke's lips.

"Deal," he shook Crow's hand one more time, "Good-bye." Luke left with a reassuring nod and shut the door behind him. He was leaving in just a few hours; he was going to miss Misthallery dearly.

Luke eventually made it back to the Barde Manor, here he had been practicing, it was secluded and right next to a large body of water, which made waterbending easy. It also kept intruders out, leaving the Avatar to train in peace.

"Luke!" Arianna ran up to him once he climbed up the hill and into the over grown garden in front of the house, "The Professor and Scotland Yard officials have been waiting, they don't seem too happy it either," She explained while walking next to him.

"Oh well," Luke sighed, "It's not like they can just cancel my exam."

"I don't know, they don't seem too happy, you better hurry," Arianna gave him a securing push and he took off running towards the lake. Standing at the edge of the water was the Professor, Hershel Layton an esteemed earthbender from London, Chief Jakes, the police chief of Misthallery and a fantastic waterbender, a woman dressed in yellow, and another man whom Luke did not recognize.

"Avatar Luke," The taller man stepped forward, he had a mustache and is face was flushed with anger, "You are late,"

"I'm sorry, I was just saying good-bye to one of my-"

"We don't have time for excuses Triton," he scowled, "And what makes you so sure that you will pass your exam?"

"Well, I've been practicing for a very long time." Luke replied.

"Yes," the man stepped back, "I forgot, let me introduce myself, I am the firebender who represents Scotland Yard, Inspector Chelmey, this is Emmy Altava," he pointed to the woman in yellow, "She is the airbender who represents Scotland Yard, you already know Layton and Jakes," the man took a breath, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Luke said irritably

"Then proceed," Luke took a deep breath and readied his stance, Arianna stood at the other end, she was his partner, "Go!" Luke swung his arms over bringing a large wave of water right over the Scotland Yard officials heads; he spilt it into pieces as Arianna tried her best to keep up. Luke took the first section of water and aimed it at her; she blocked it, and sent another right over. Luke took control of the water and sent it right back, sending Arianna to the ground, afraid of being hit.

"Stop!" Chief Jakes threw his hands up, freezing all of the water in the air, "Your partner is not worthy of training with you." He gave Arianna a look and she just stared innocently back at him, "Let me give it a shot, if you can knock me down-"

"He won't stop rolling," Tony whispered loudly to Loosha who giggled softly.

"Tony!" Arianna looked back at him angrily. Both of them were stilling wading in the water, Arianna was prepared to join them to keep them quiet.

"As I was saying," Jakes gave Tony a dirty look, "If you can knock me down, we'll pass you and you can move on with your training," Jakes readied his stance, "Now go."

Luke immediately took the water that had been frozen in mid-air and redirected it, now in liquid form to Jakes, who at this point was making ice bullets pointing towards the boy. Luke quickly took any water that had been in the ground, a technique that Marilyn had taught him and created a wall dividing him from Jakes' attacks. Soon after the ice bullets began to cease Luke spun the water into a tornado and sent it straight into his opponent's stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Urg," Jakes propped himself on his elbows, just a little bit dazed, "You- you passed Luke," with that he laid his head back, unconscious. Luke looked towards the rest of the officials; they nodded their heads with a approval.

"Yes!" Luke jumped up, "I passed!"

"Congratulations!" Arianna ran towards him, "Now you can train for earthbending!" She gave him a light hug, "You'll do great."

"Thanks Arianna," Luke smiled at her, "I'll miss waterbending with you though." The smile faded from her face.

"Yes, me too," She dropped her hands; "Tony, Loosha, and I will miss you around here Luke, make sure to write, okay?"

"Of course," He smiled back at her, "I'll tell you about my amazing adventures in London," Arianna's smiled broadened.

"Good," She started to walk away, "I'll meet you at the Triton Manor before you leave, deal?" She held out her hand.

"Deal,"

…

Luke stuffed his things into the Professor's car. His clothes, books, papers, even his pet mouse, Toppy was bouncing around in the passengers seat waiting to go. Almost the whole town had come to watch him drive away. Crow was there with all the Black Ravens, Paddy from Paddy's Restaurant, Arianna and Tony, his parents Brenda and Clark, even Joseph from the Inn, who was constantly drunk, came to watch him leave with the Professor.

"We'll see you again?" Crow asked just to confirm.

"Of course," Luke replied, everything was packed into the trunk of the car, and the Professor was already to pull out of the town.

"Then good-bye," Crow shook Luke's hand lightly, he was sad to loose a partner and a good friend.

"Good-bye," Luke gave him a weak smile before Crow retreated to the back of the group.

"Luke," Arianna stepped forward, "Will I ever see you again?" That was question everyone wanted to know, even the Avatar himself.

"Of course you will," Luke put his hand out, "Deal?" Instead of taking his hand, like he expected Arianna too, she walked closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. Luke's cheeks burned.

"Good luck," She whispered into his ear.

"Good-bye Arianna," Luke looked at her one last time before strolling towards his parents, giving them one more reassuring hug.

"Be careful Luke, alright? We'll miss you so much," his mother whispered into his ear.

"I will mom, don't worry," Luke squeezed her back.

"Promise?" Clark raised his voice, Luke and he hadn't been getting along too well lately.

"I promise," Luke bent over and embraced his father, "I'll be fine." Luke smiled at his parents before walked towards the car and grabbing the handle. He turned around; everyone was watching him, sad looks on their faces. "I'll come back." He said quietly, "I promise I'll come back." He slipped inside the car and faced front, not wanting to look at everyone.

The Professor drove out of the driveway, the town backed up as the car passed. Luke couldn't help but turn and stare sadly through the window at his friends and family that he was going to have to leave. He would come back to visit, of course he would. He could never leave forever, these people were his family. With one last look back at his home in the Southern Water Tribe, the town disappeared into the mist, leaving Luke to ponder at his thoughts. He never thought leaving was going to be this difficult.

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or read this! I've been formulating this story for a while and I wanted to get it started! Please let me know if you thought the way that I described Luke and Jakes bending was detailed enough, sloppy, hard to understand, or if you liked it. I was worried that it might be a bit confusing, but I want to make sure that everyone who reads this understands every word of it! Thanks! Peace out girl scout! –Lil (Remember to review!) **


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to London

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 2: Welcome to London

The drive into London had been long, like the Professor had told Luke it would be. He had stared out of the window, almost the whole time thinking of Misthallery and his waterbending training with Arianna. Everything was going to change now; he wasn't going to be the same anymore.

While the car pulled into the city, Luke's eyes began to drift closer and closer into sleep. He stopped himself every now and then from closing them, because he wanted to see the fantastic skyline that his father had talked about, but Luke couldn't help it. Eventually his eyes closed leaving him to fall into the darkness of sleep…

"Luke," the Professor shook his shoulder, "Luke wake up, we're here." He stared into the eyes of the boy who jolted awake.

"What?" He straightened up, still clinging to grip of sleep, "Where are we?"

"London," the Professor replied, come now, get out," he shut his door and began to unload Luke's things, little Toppy jumped onto Luke's hand and let loose a little warm liquid onto his hand.

"Ug!" Luke flapped his hand, hoping to rid the liquid from it, "Toppy, what was that for?" Luke asked the creature while carefully waterbending the substance from his hand and dispensing it out of the car shortly after he had opened the door. The mouse squeaked back at him, almost laugh like and Luke just angered his stare before getting out, "You can follow, but I'm not promising any cheese." The mouse squeaked in reply just before Luke began to help the Professor unload his trunk.

"Now when you get inside," the Professor grunted while lifting a heavy suitcase from the back, "Your room is the first on the right, you can't miss it," the Professor placed it on the ground. The street lights aided their unpacking.

"Thanks," Luke replied, he turned around, bags in hand. "Erm, Professor where is your house?" Luke didn't see anything relatively close to the mansion he was used too.

"This is it, it's called a flat Luke, this is where we live in the city." The Professor sighed; this boy didn't know what was coming for him.

"Oh, alright then," Luke made his way awkwardly up the steps, it was just so small. There was no yard, no driveway, just a simple parking spot and a few feet of grass right outside the door. Luke suddenly realized that this transition was going to be more difficult than he planned. He set down his bags and reached for the door knob, it wouldn't budge. "Erm, Professor?" Luke pointed to the door.

"Hm?" The Professor turned around after unloading the last bag, "Oh, here are the keys," he dug into his pocket and pulled out a set of metal keys, "Metalbended by the finest," he tossed them to Luke.

"Metalbended?" Luke repeated, "What's a metalbender?"

"Well," the Professor closed he trunk and started up the stairs, "A metalbender is an earthbender who can bend metal… that's basically it." He replied while waiting for Luke to open the door.

"Are you a metalbender?" Luke asked him, curiosity was one of his many traits.

"No, I am not, but you could be," the Professor smiled at him, "Tomorrow, we'll begin your search for an earthbending teacher an-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Luke held up his hand, "I thought that you were my earthbending teacher!"

"Oh no," the Professor almost laughed at his accusation, "Don't you remember me, trying to teach you, about six years ago?" Luke shook his head, "Well, there is no need to explain what happened, except I couldn't teach you, fate chose your instructor, and I am not it." Luke sighed angrily; the only person he knew in this big city wasn't even going to teach him earthbending like he thought he was. This whole transition turned out to be a bust, "Luke are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine;" he replied coldly, "Let's go inside, I need some sleep." Luke placed the key in the lock and pushed the door open. Without another word to the Professor he charged towards his new room.

"Luke," he heard the Professor call his name, but he didn't respond, he didn't want too. He shut he door behind him with a bang, dropped all of his things on the ground and hurled himself on his bed.

"How did everything get so messed up?" He buried his head in his pillow, not wanting to speak with anyone, at least for the night.

…

When Luke woke up in the morning, he was in an incredibly uncomfortable position. His back ached, his neck was sore and both of his feet had fallen asleep. He sat up and stretched himself out, by this time in Misthallery; he was usually already practicing waterbending with Arianna at Barde Manor or dealing with Crow and the Black Ravens down underground.

He sighed and stretched once more, pushing his arms out as far as they could go and twisting his feet to hopefully awake them from their slumber. Soon after his early morning stretch Luke stood and rummaged through his bags, the Professor had obliviously brought them in over night. He quickly threw his dirty clothes on the floor and began to replace them with some clean fresh ones. While the old clothes hit the ground a crumbled paper sound echoed through the tiny room.

"My scroll!" Luke bent down, one sock on and his shirt half buttoned, he quickly pulled his jacket from the floor and yanked the old paper from the inside. "Phew," Luke breathed a sigh of relief, it was unscathed. Another act of curiosity brewing inside of him, Luke peeled the paper open. He wanted to try this trick right away, it looked simple enough.

All he had to do was stand up straight, breath in and clench and unclench his fists. _It's almost like airbending._ He thought to himself, _maybe that's why Crow gave it to me, he's an airbender. _Luke rolled the scroll back up once more and placed it in his dresser that was completely empty. He was going to have to unpack everything later.

Luke quickly shut the dresser drawer and stood in front of his door, he pondered whether he should open the door or not, he didn't want to wake his host up. He silently twisted the knob and pulled the door open. When he stuck he head out into the hallway he heard a noise that resembled a radio, radiating from the kitchen, to the right of the front living space. He crept out of his room and tip-toed down the noisy wooden floors and every time they squeaked he winced under his breath. Once he made it past the dreadfully loud hall he pushed the wavering door in and slipped into the kitchen.

Sitting at the booth in the right corner of the room was the Professor quietly sipping on his tea and reading the morning paper. Radio static hummed from the tiny machine and steam rose from the tea on the stove.

"Good morning Luke, I hope you slept well," the Professor greeted him nonchalantly.

"Oh, erm, yes very well, thank you." He replied a bit unsteadily.

"Help yourself to anything, there is tea in the pot, I also have oatmeal if it is too your liking." The Professor told him, still not looking up from the paper.

"Alright then," Luke turned to the counter and stove. A small plate of pancakes sat to the right of the teapot that sat on the stove. Luke opened one of the cabinets quietly, looking for a cup to pour his beverage into.

"It's the very last cabinet," the Professor said from behind him. Luke didn't turn around; he just nodded and reached for the cups.

Once Luke's cup was full, he headed to the booth, with a small bowl of oatmeal sloshing around over his fingers. He sat down across from the Professor, who once again did not look up from his paper.

"Erm Professor," he began.

"Yes my boy," he finally placed his paper to the side of his plate, which was covered in biscuits.

"Are we going to look for an earthbending teacher today?" Luke asked him rapidly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we are, once you're finished we'll head out, now I have to correct some papers for the university. Please take as long as you like, I'll leave the radio on." Without another word to the boy, he picked up his paper and his plate and left the room, leaving just Luke and the radio.

Luke sighed and dug his spoon in the gloppy oatmeal, he had never really liked the stuff, but according to the Professor, that's all he had, and Luke couldn't do a thing about it. He sighed silently and turned the radio up, a spokesperson with a great, entertaining voice shouted into a microphone, where ever he was.

"Hello citizens of London! I know that you are all very excited to know that Pro-Bending will begin in just a few months! There will be more teams than ever before, new partnerships and new benders and please come on down to the arena to get a glimpse of some of your soon favorite players! There an open door today folks!" His announcement was suddenly stopped by a commercial for a hat store just down the road, but look didn't have time to listen, he sprinted through the wavering door.

"Professor!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, not yet knowing where in the world he could be in this tiny flat.

"Luke," the Professor came out of the room right across from Luke's new bedroom, "Please quiet down, people are sleeping just over you."

"But Professor," the boy ran up to him, "They are having an open door today at the Pro-Bending arena, can we please go check it out?" Ever since Luke was a little child, Pro-Bending fascinated him, when he was supposed to be in bed he would sit quietly outside of the parlor, listening to the radio that his parents hovered around late at night.

"Pro-Bending?" the Professor laughed, "Luke I hope you know that Pro-Bending is nothing more than a few adolescents using their gift as a way to prove excellence over another," Luke couldn't be more confused, "It's just a bunch of children hoping to get rich and famous for their natural talent." He summed it up for him.

"Please," Luke pleaded, completely ignoring his statement or at least trying to, "What if one of those players is my future earthbending teacher or even firebending teacher?"

"Luke, I sincerely doubt that-"

"Please can we just go, I've wanted to attend a Pro-Bending match my whole life!" He threw his arms up in the air on the word 'life.'

"Well considering that you're only thirteen, it's really not that long," the Professor laughed before walking back into the kitchen to turn the radio and the stove off.

"Please," the Avatar followed him, "It's my first day in the city, can we please do something fun?" He walked through the wavering door, only to find the Professor listening on the man who had previously explained the arena's open door to Luke, "Please?" The Professor finally noticed his standing there and looked up.

"Well, I suppose," he sighed as Luke cheered himself on.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The young boy wrapped his arms around the man, he stepped back, not used to the embrace.

"You're welcome," he whispered lightly while straightening his lopsided hat.

…

In the next hour, both of them were ready to go. The Professor was already in the car, patiently awaiting Luke who was bidding a farewell to Toppy.

"Now, don't eat anything that doesn't belong to you, and don't go to the bathroom unless… just try and hold it." Luke explained to his mouse who was lounging on his bed. He squeaked in reply just as Luke shut the door.

"Bye Toppy!" He yelled while opening the front entrance and exiting the flat and locking it shut. While he placed his new set of keys that the Professor had given his earlier in the morning, a yellow automobile came racing down the road, splashing dirty water every where including Luke, "Urg!" He waved his hands over his head redirecting the water into the sewer next to the curb. He breathed out, "That was a close one."

"Sorry!" The yellow car had stopped just in front of the Professor's vehicle, "That was all on me!" A woman with bushy dark hair stepped out of the car, Luke recognized her from somewhere.

"Emmy?" The Professor slid out of his seat and out onto the street.

"Oh, howdy Professor," she smiled lightly at him.

"Hey, you almost got me wet!" Luke jumped down from the steps and charged towards her, tripping over a tree root that had grown out of its patch in the process.

"Uh!" Emmy sent a billowing wind from her fingertips under Luke, to prevent him from falling. He landed on his two feet, balanced, "You're Avatar Luke aren't you?" She asked him, close to laughing after his almost bad fall.

"Yes, you were at my exam for waterbending," Luke confirmed.

"Uh huh," she smiled at him, "You were pretty impressive," she nodded her head, almost as if she was agreeing with herself.

"Yes, erm thank you," Luke replied to her praise.

"So where are you two headed off to?" She asked the Professor more than Luke.

"The Pro-Bending arena," the Professor responded, a little dully.

"You?" A smile crept on her lips, "You, Professor Hershel Layton are going to the arena? Ha-ha-ha!" She laughed while holding her stomach.

"Now Emmy," the Professor tried to reason with her.

"Now Professor," she mimicked, "I've invited you to matches that you've _declined_ and why just now are you going to go?" She asked him, still a little giggly.

"Well, Luke suggested that we could find his earthbending teacher there and well, he begged me."

"I didn't beg," Luke protested, "I just really wanted to go, it's an open door."

"Today is an open door?" Emmy asked him, Luke nodded, "Darn, I have to head over to Scotland Yard today; I would love to see all the new teams." She pouted, "Maybe I'll come later." She shrugged her shoulders, "Well," she looked at her watch, "I have to go," Emmy quickly dashed towards her car and jumped inside the door that was still hanging open, "Good-bye Professor!" She waved through her open window before speeding off onto the streets.

"Well she is a very interesting lady isn't she?" Luke commented before turning back towards the Laytonmobile.

"Yes, she is," the Professor stared at her car driving away; Luke was about to open his mouth to ask more questions when the Professor interrupted him, "Well, let's get going." The boy didn't wait to start what he had to say, he ran straight to the car and slid inside. He shut the door with a bang and strapped in.

"So where is the arena exactly?" Luke asked him.

"It's a ways away, maybe five to ten minutes," the Professor replied as he sat down with a plop on the seat.

"Alright then," Luke sighed and pressed his nose up again the glass, stream from his breath rose and fell on the window. Suddenly remembering Crow's scroll, Luke closed his eyes. All he had to do was breath in and clench and unclench his fists. He took a deep long breath and opened his hands; he closed them, opened and closed. The water trapped in the air began to show, thick clouds of fog enveloped the car. They were trapped within the mist.

"Luke!" The Professor slammed on the brakes and the boy's concentration was broken, Luke's eyes flicked open, his hands fell onto his lap, as did the water onto the ground. The Professor turned to him; Luke knew he couldn't get mad, he was waiting patiently for what his mentor was going to say, "I didn't know you could create mist."

"Crow," he paused, "He gave me a scroll before we left, so I'll always remember Misthallery and the mist." The Professor relaxed a little, but the hardened look on his face did not waver.

"Well you can practice that one we're in the arena maybe, when it's alright to practice, but here on the road, that is incredibly dangerous." The Professor eyed him before pulling back out onto the streets, "Please don't try that until... just don't try it yet."

Luke sighed, he wanted to try it, it was one of the few pieces of home he had.

"Alright then," Luke pressed his face up against the glass once more, depriving himself from the urge to create mist. It was a simple waterbending technique and he liked to bring home to… where ever he was. _But, _he thought to himself, _I guess this is my new home._

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading once more! 4 reviews for the first chapter! OMG that makes me feel so good, I want to thank everyone who did review, because it really does mean a lot! I hope you liked this chapter! I know I promised a few things to a few people, but they're coming up next, I pinkie promise this time! Anyway, I want everyone to know that this is more like Legend of Korra than the Last Airbender, it's very modernized, but you'll get bits and pieces of things from the Last Airbender. Also, no firebenders are not evil a few people asked, they are not evil in this! Thanks! Peace out girl scout! -Lil **


	3. Chapter 3: The Pro Bending Arena

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 3: The Pro-Bending Arena

Luke peered out his window, people surrounded the huge building, almost all of them trying their very best to squeeze inside. The Professor parked his car; nearest to the door as he possibly could but there was still was ways to go before they could even reach the front entrance. Luke sighed and exited his seat, people crowded around him, the air was hot and sticky, it was very uncomfortable.

"I knew I shouldn't have allowed this," the Professor muttered under his breath.

"What was that Professor?" Luke turned around and looked him in the eye.

"Nothing my boy," he replied quickly after shutting his door.

"Alright then," Luke responded, just the tiniest bit confused. He shrugged his shoulders and followed the Professor into the mob. They meshed themselves within the crowd, people pushed and shoved, just hoping to get inside the arena, to get a glimpse of the new teams.

"Luke!" He heard the Professor shout, "Where are you!" He called at the top of his voice, he promised Clark and Brenda that he would take care of the boy, not loose him.

"Professor," worried ceased Luke's voice, "Professor?" He turned around only to be pushed backwards by upcoming people, "Urg!" He fell on his bottom, people swarmed around him like bugs, trying their best to get what was left out of the forgotten picnic basket.

"Luke," the Professor spotted the boy on the ground rubbing his sore lower back, he bent down and lifted him by the under arms, "Brush yourself off, come, let's get inside." Luke nodded and brushed his shoulders, soon after that he caught up with the Professor, he held onto the arm of his jacket, praying that the crowd wouldn't pull them apart anymore.

"Make two lines people, two lines!" A man wit ha raspy voice commanded through an old fashioned microphone, "Please, let's keep this as civilized as possible!"

"Uh," the Professor looked carefully at the man shouting through the speakers; it was none other than Inspector Chelmey himself.

"Please calm yourselves down!" The angry firebender yelled again.

"Good morning Inspector," the Professor topped his hat, pushing and squeezing through the line or mass for that matter.

"Layton?" He shouted into the microphone, completely surprised, "I didn't know that you were a fan of Pro-Bending." The Inspector slid of his platform and into the madness.

"Oh, I'm not," the Professor brought Luke forward, "But our Avatar is."

"Ah," The Inspector looked down at Luke, "I can't wait to see you firebend in a few years." Luke nodded without a response, "Well, um you may go inside, be cautious," he stood back up on his podium and took the microphone in hand, "Have a wonderful day at the Pro-Bending arena," he said with almost no enthusiasm, "Let the open door begin." The gates slowly made their way open and people flooded inside, most of them heading towards the arena itself to see the new platform and seats.

"So Luke," the Professor began, trying his hardest not to be bumped my incoming people, "Do you want to explore the training rooms?" The boy stood there with his finger on his chin for a while.

"Yes that's fine, maybe we'll find my earthbending teacher!" he shouted enthusiastically.

"Ha-ha," the Professor smiled warmly at him, "Well, let's get moving, I think the training rooms are up this way." He pointed to a metal sign hung from the ceiling, Training Rooms was written on it and arrows pointing to the right lay just under the words.

"Alrighty then," Luke followed the Professor closely, people were everywhere, and they could really care less if they them lost or not.

The duo followed the sign's instructions, they went up a flight of stairs painted a light yellowish color, in the less crowded second level, the higher seats were located up in this section that had yet to be renovated. Across from the arena entrances were the training rooms for future Pro-Bending teams.

"Professor, do we just… knock?" He asked while standing in front of a door.

"Well, I guess so Luke," the Professor shrugged as Luke's fist almost began to make contact with the door.

"I'm done with you!" A medium sized man with a black suit shot angrily through the door. His eyes were strangely different sizes and he had only a small patch of hair sticking out of his oddly shaped head.

"Fisheye, come on!" A young man ran out after him, he looked a lot like Luke in many ways, same hair, same eyes, but older and less mature.

"No, you have completely taken advantage of me Clive!" Fisheye, in the heat of the moment waterbended any existing water in a potted plant to the left of the now open door and sent it barreling towards this so called Clive.

"Come on Fisheye!" Clive shouted again, now angered at his previous teammate's quick end and because he was now soaked in water.

"No, I'm getting out of here, good luck entering, now you have to find waterbender and a firebender," with that, Fisheye left Clive to grieve. He silently cursed under his breath while heading back into his training room.

"Erm," Luke swiftly followed him, "Um sir?" He asked nervously.

"Listen," Clive whipped around, a towel in his hand, "If you're here to take pictures, I would suggest you don't I'm not a painting at the art museum." He turned back around to practice.

"Take pictures?" Luke replied a bit sassily, "No, I was just going to dry you off." Before Clive had a chance to turn back around, Luke had extracted the water form his clothes and hair and sent it into a drain on the other side of the room.

"Um thanks I guess," Clive said a bit embarrassed.

"It's no problem," Luke walked further into the training room, "So…" he tried to start up a conversation, but it obviously wasn't working.

"You can leave now, you don't have to do me any favors," Clive stomped his foot on the ground, making a circular rock pop up into the air.

"You're an earthbender!" Luke exclaimed lightheartedly.

"Really," Clive turned around once more, by this time he was greatly annoyed, "I hadn't noticed."

"No," Luke ran in front of Clive, his excitement getting the best of him, "I've been looking for earthbenders."

"Why is that?" Clive asked now interested.

"I need a teacher,"

"But you're a waterbender," Clive walked a bit off to the side, "Waterbenders can't earthbend, well except for the Ava- oh…" He now felt like an idiot.

"No really, I hadn't noticed!" Luke smiled a quirky smile, he felt accomplished for sending Clive's remark right back into his face.

"So this whole time," Clive walked towards him, "All you've been practicing is waterbending, you didn't even start on your earthbending?"

"Well," the boy paused, "I just haven't found the right teacher."

"So your earthbending teacher is chosen by fate, is that correct?" Luke nodded, "And you think that I am it?" He nodded once again.

"Listen," the Professor walked in between them, "We need to find his teacher soon," he placed his hand on Clive's shoulder, "Please just try to teach him something as simple as moving a rock."

"Alright and what if I'm not it?" Clive looked up at the man with the hat.

"Then could you point us in the direction of the next training room?" The Professor smiled.

"Ah," Clive sighed, "Come here kid." Luke quickly ran up to Clive, excited to finally learn a new element, "Ready your stance, you need to lock your joints and stand up straight, no slouching," Luke watched carefully as Clive locked himself firmly in the position and he quickly did the same, "Now," Clive looked towards Luke, a boyish smile crossed his lips, "Stomp your right foot, the one in front."

"I know which foot is my-"

"Don't break your concentration!" Clive shouted in his ear.

"Ah!" Luke scowled at him, "Fine." he stuck out his bottom lip.

"You two are acting like children," the Professor muttered under his breath.

"Now, press your foot firmly on the ground, feel the vibrations, listen closely, can you see the other rooms with your feet?" Clive tried to ignore the Professor's last comment as Luke stomped, but nothing happened.

"Uh?" Luke stuttered and angrily looked down at his rock that hadn't moved an inch.

"Close your eyes and try again." Luke followed his command, in one swift movement his foot was off the ground and was quickly sent back down with a powerful bang. He felt the vibrations through his foot and could depict the room below him and when he opened his eyes a rock was floating just under his nose.

"I-I did it!" Luke cried, he turned to Clive, "Thank you!" He ran over to the young man and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh, um, you're welcome," he wasn't used to hugs; he hadn't had one in a long time.

"Clive," the Professor walked behind the boys, "I would request that you stay with Luke, me, and my adopted daughter-"

"Professor," Luke looked up at him, "You have an adopted daughter?"

"Yes, her name is Flora, she is currently at a friends home," he smiled lightly at Luke.

"Oh," Luke sighed, he wished that this girl could have been Arianna.

"So Clive," the Professor looked back at the young man, "Do you agree?" Clive stared in front of him for a few moments, not knowing whether to agree or not, this was happening so fast, he didn't know what to comprehend.

"Well," he stepped down the little semicircle that had formed around him, "I was going to enter in the Pro-Bending tournament, but I no longer have a team…" He looked towards Luke, "I'm make a deal with you," he walked up to the boy, "You join my Pro-Bending team and I'll teach you how to earthbend."

"Pft! Deal!" Luke happily took Clive's hand and shook it roughly before his mentor had a chance to speak.

"Now wait a second Luke," the Professor didn't want the boy to be exposed to Pro-Bending, first of all it wasn't safe and he still had to focus on learning the other elements.

"Professor, please let me," Luke looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, "I've been stuck in Misthallery my whole life, I want to do something fun in London, I don't want to become a training freak."

"Ah," he sighed, he has a very hard time saying no, "Fine, but you know you have to find a firebender and on such short notice, I honestly don't know how you'll do it." He tipped his hat slightly, "Let's get going now; the crowd could be even worse than it was before." He left the room without another word to the boys, who just shrugged and were now thinking of possible candidates for their firebender.

…

When they arrived back at the Professor's flat, Clive's things had been packed tightly into the Professor's car. Clive had obviously been living in the arena, paying rent to the man who owned it. Though the young man came form a wealthy family, he fortune was… lost in a previous misdemeanor, others might call it an aft of terrorism and an abuse of his bending, but he tried his best not to think about. _This is a new start,_ he thought to himself, _I can make a new life here, with Luke and the Professor, try to forget about the past._

Luke helped him unload his things, as the Professor walked up to the front of his flat, whipping out his keys it reminded him of a question that he had been meaning to ask Clive.

"Erm, Clive, would you by any chance be a metalbender?" He turned around, Luke was carrying a small duffel bag, and Clive was not far behind him with a rolling suit case and a satchel slung over his shoulder.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I am," he smiled a proud smile while slowly following Luke up the steps, "Why?"

"Just the virtue of curiosity," he mumbled quietly while placing the key into the lock.

"Ah!" Was heard from inside the flat, his eye brows crossed.

"Um, Professor, what was that?" Luke asked, just the tiniest bit worried as he stood next to his mentor.

"It's probably Flora," he sighed, "She's been trying to cook for the past few weeks, with no success I'm afraid," he whispered the last part, just in case she was close enough to hear them through the door.

"Oh boy," Clive muttered as the Professor pushed the front door in.

"Oh thank goodness!" The girl stood on top of the coffee table in the middle of the living space, she was holding one of the Professor's old university yearbooks. Her feet were turned in and her knees were shaking, "Professor, we have a rodent problem!"

"Rodent?" Luke immediately dropped the duffel bag onto the hardwood floors, "Toppy? Come here this instant," he put his foot down, the little mouse came running from under one of the sectional couches squeaking happily as Flora backed up farther on the small table, "I told you not to misbehave," he scolded his pet before letting him crawl up on his shoulder.

"Pet?" Flora scoffed, "It tried to do its business in my stew!" She pouted and straightened herself up.

"Flora, please get down from there dear," the Professor walked over to the coffee table and held out his hand.

"Alright," she took his hand gently, "Can we please purchase a cage for that creature though?"

"A- a cage?" Luke shot her a look, "Toppy should be allowed to run free, not be held back in a frivolous cage!"

"Now, now, please let's get along; you two haven't even had a proper introduction." Flora held her head down and silently walked over to Luke.

"Hello," she greeted him sarcastically.

"Hi," he smiled a smug toothy grin, "My name is Luke."

"Flora," she replied simply before returning to the kitchen.

"See that wasn't so bad," the Professor smiled slightly.

"Yes it was," she muttered under her breath as she passed through the wavering door.

"Now," he turned to Clive, "You can stay in the spare room upstairs, there is a pull out couch and a dresser, and I think it will be fine. There is room for everyone here."

"Alright, thanks," he smiled slightly before grabbed his duffel bag and heading up the set of stairs just off to the right of the front door.

"Now," the Professor turned back to Luke, "I would suggest that after this you go down to the park to practice earthbending with Clive, maybe a little waterbending too," Flora quietly poked her head through the wavering door.

"Can I come?" she stepped out wiping her hands on the apron she had just put on.

"Are you a bender?" Luke asked, leaning in slightly.

"Yes, but that is none of your business," she replied swiftly, "I need to get outside, that's all."

"Well-" Luke began.

"Of course you can come Flora," the Professor eyed him, "I'll just stay here, I'm sure that Clive knows where is it, he can show you."

"I can show you what?" Clive came sliding down the stairs.

"Oh," he turned back to Clive, "You know where the park is, don't you?"

"Oh, of course," he smiled lightly at Flora, who had barely noticed his arrival in the first place.

"Alright then," the Professor breathed in, "Be back by seven-thirty if you are to stay out that long."

…

By the time it reached seven o'clock Luke was worn out from drills and new earthbending techniques that he had yet to master. Clive was going too fast, but Luke was the only one who really knew.

"Clive, can we please take a break?" he asked in between breaths, "We've been practicing nonstop and I honestly don't think I learned much." Luke bent over and put his hands on his knees to support himself.

"Fine, be a baby," Clive muttered before headed over to a bench to sit next to Flora who had been threading a daisy chain almost the whole time. Luke on the other hand feel down on his back and closed his eyes, begging for sleep.

"Hi Clive," she said nervously while continuing to thread her daisy chain, not even looking up from the petals.

"Hey," he said casually, "So…" He didn't ever have this hard a time getting the ladies.

"No-Benders of London!" Both of their heads snapped towards the direction of a peppy spokesperson, he shouted into the microphone, the sound blaring into their ears, "My name is Ward, a fellow non-bender, and we have been ridiculed and taken advantage of by these benders! When will we get to be on the council, when will we have a chance to vote for _our_ rights?"

"Let's shut this guy up," Clive stood up.

"Um Clive," Flora began, but it was too late he was already walking towards the man; anger ceased the lines of his face.

"Hey, you!" He stood in the middle of the crowd that had gathered around his podium.

"And who is this, hm?" The man bent over enthusiastically, "A bender I presume?"

"Yeah," Clive pierced into the man's soul with his eyes, "I am a bender, and I don't think you should be spreading lies around this city, it has benefited from benders and you all know it." He pointed his finger at the man.

"Ha-ha!" Ward's laughed bellowed in Clive's ear, "Oh please!"

"You know what I'm-" He took a step forward, Flora and Luke not behind him.

"What, are you going to knock me off my post?" The man shouted.

"I'm seriously thinking about it!" Clive's fists were raised.

"You see, our community is oppressed by the powers of benders!" People around them started to cheer and glare at the trio.

"Clive," Flora whispered and grabbed his arm with both hands.

"What?" He looked back at her.

"Let's get out of here," She pulled on his arm, heat radiated from her hand.

"Ouch, geez Flora," he winced as the heat became more intense illuminating from her hands.

"I'm sorry I had to do that," she said once they were out of an earshot of Ward and his followers. She dropped his arm and placed her hands delicately behind her back.

"Who are they?" Luke stood in between them, arms draped over their shoulders.

"They're Descole supporters," Flora looked back at him, "Better known as Equalists or the Family." She explained to Luke.

"Oh, I've heard of them on my parent's radio," he told the two.

"What are they trying to do?" He looked towards Clive.

"They are trying to eliminate benders from the world," he looked off into the distance, Descole posters hanging on every building, "And to be honest, they're doing a pretty good job." Luke swallowed as they made their way back to the Professor's flat; he was the most powerful bender, what was coming for him?

**Hey! I got Clive in this chapter Riku's Music Lover! I also included Flora! Now my question is, what type of bender is she? She wouldn't admit it but… Anyway! Who thinks Descole is a good Amon? Trust me though, it will NOT be exactly like Korra, there will be Last Airbender parts snuck in there and my own little creations… Mwhahaha! Alrighty then, I'll talk to you all soon! Peace out girl scout! -Lil**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Masked Man

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 4: The Mysterious Masked Man

When the trio walked back into the Professor's flat, he was hovering over his radio, listening carefully to police reports and jotting them down onto a yellow notepad. His expression showed mass amounts of worry, if he had known that the teenagers were standing there, he would have covered it up.

"Professor," Luke said quietly. He whipped around to see them with curious looks on their faces.

"Oh, um, hello," He stuttered while hastily scooping his radio up along with the notepad and pen.

"What were you listening to?" Luke stood in front of him, almost begging for an answer.

"Just the… evening news," He pushed through the boy lightly and started off towards his office, when he reached the doors he turned back around to say one last thing, "It's police reports from Scotland Yard, and it's nothing children should want to listen to. Oh and dinners in the kitchen." He mumbled before shutting the door behind him.

"Geez, what was that all about?" Clive asked while jumping over the couch and landing with a thud on the sofa.

"First," Flora slapped him up side the head, "No jumping on the furniture."

"Okay, okay," Clive gave her a dirty look before picking up the morning's newspaper and peering at the print.

"Second," she walked around the sectional and plopped down next to him, "It probably has something to do with Descole and the Family."

"What can he do?" Luke asked while sitting down at the edge of the sofa, "Threaten a few benders?"

"No," Flora eyed Luke, "I've heard he can take people's bending away." Clive's and Luke's heads snapped in Flora's direction.

"Only the Avatar can do that," Clive glanced at Luke once more before looking back at Flora.

"Yeah," Luke said agreeing with him, "I'm the only person who can do that."

"Well," she stood up and brushed off her dress, "That's not what I've heard." She pulled a piece of crumpled paper out of her pocket, "This is one of the fliers that Ward was handing out." She handed it to Clive before she began to head into the kitchen to grab a quick snack.

"Hm," Clive examined the front as Luke started to slide next to him.

"What does it say?" He asked.

"It says… Descole, a hero to all Non-Benders and leader of the Family. Watch and observe as he cleanses benders of their impurity at midnight" Clive paused and flipped the flier over, "Why would they have a time and no location?" He muttered to himself.

"Pft, yeah right," Luke said ignoring Clive's last comment.

"Wait!" Clive grabbed his arm, "Look at the back of this, there are colored lines and grooves…" He scratched his chin as Flora walked back into the room.

"What are you…?" She peered at the paper, "Is that a… map?"

"A map," Clive looked up, "Why would they put a map on the back of a flier and with no location?" He let the paper fall onto the coffee table.

"Maybe…" Flora straightened up, "Come back to the park with me, I have an idea." She ran towards the door waiting patiently as Luke and Clive made their way, very slowly towards the door, "Oh and take the flier." Clive groaned and headed back to the living space to snatch the flier in his hands, "Professor, we're going back to the park! We'll be back in an hour or so!"

…

"Look," Flora pointed to the pedestal that Ward was still shouting on, "He's still here."

"So what?" Clive shrugged, crunching the paper that sat inside his pocket.

"Just, you stay here, Luke come with me," She pulled on the boy's upper arm.

"What, wait, why can't I come with you?" Clive asked, partly offended and partly annoyed.

"Ward already knows that you're a bender," Flora turned around and looked him in the eye, "Please just stay here, we'll be back in a minute or so." She smiled lightly as him before dragging Luke towards the platform Ward was still preaching on top of.

"Flora, what's the point of this?" Luke complained quietly as she pulled him into the crowd.

"Just try to grab as many fliers as you can, I'll explain later," she whispered back. The two immersed themselves into the crowd. Ward was passing out handfuls of fliers to people surrounding him.

"Take some fliers, come take some now!" He threw the papers into the air, Luke and Flora tried their best to grab them, but taller people towered over them.

"Flora, we're never-" Luke suddenly tightened his lips as Ward crept behind her.

"Here are some fliers for the pretty lady," his yellow teeth widened into a smile as she turned around and he handed her a large stack of papers.

"Oh thank you," her cheeks reddened as she accepted the handouts.

"You're very welcome," he bowed slightly before running back up to his pedestal. "Tonight, midnight!" He chanted as the two made their way out of the chaos.

"Okay, now what?" Luke asked her as they walked quickly back to Clive.

"Just, wait," She glared down at him. He snapped his head down, afraid of Flora's wrath. They walked back to Clive without another word to each other.

"So Flora," Clive stepped towards her, "What happens next?" He crossed his arms.

"This," she dropped the papers onto the ground and started to sift though them.

"What is 'this' exactly?" Clive questioned while kneeing down next to her.

"Give me your flier and I'll show you," she put her hand out and Clive pulled the paper out of his pocket.

"Ug, did you have to crumple it?" She complained while laying it out onto the grass.

"Sorry," He apologized quickly. Flora just shook her head and grabbed two more papers from the stack. She flipped them over; both had different patterns on the backs.

"See," she placed them next to the crumpled flier and lined them up so the colored lines matched.

"The map is in pieces," Luke concluded, "Like a puzzle."

"So not just anyone can get in," Clive smiled at Flora.

"Exactly," she smiled back, her cheeks burned. She reached back into the pile and grabbed one last sheet; it has a red dot in the middle of the page.

"So that's where we have to go… but where is it exactly?" Luke asked once Flora has placed the paper with the others. It was clearly a part of the city, but which part?

"Here," Clive picked up the whole map and dashed over to the busing schedule and stop, a city map was printed on a large divider, "Let me see…" He experimented with the locations all over the map, "Erm… I've got it!" Flora and Luke by this time were not far behind him.

"Where is the rally Clive?" Luke asked nervously.

"Midland Road… in Baldwin," he examined it carefully.

"Do you know where that is?" Flora peered at the big red dot in the middle of the paper.

"Yes," Clive replied as he straightened out all of the papers and placed them in his jacket pocket, "So are we going to go?"

"I think we should," Luke agreed with him.

"I don't know what if he takes our bending away?" Flora crossed her arms.

"Flora, you are the one who made us look for this place," Clive turned to her.

"I know but-"

"Luke and I will be there the whole time, okay, you'll be fine," Clive smiled lightly at her.

"Okay," she let out a sigh, "But we need to go incognito." She smiled devilishly at them, "Let's head back to the flat to change."

…

By eleven they were all dressed in brown, unnoticeable clothing, old scarves and knit hats. It was mid-autumn; the weather was usually chilly at night. Clive had the map inside his coat, only because Flora insisted that they would need it.

"What if they ask for it once we're inside?" She had put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, fine," Clive gave up after about a half an hour of arguing with her, "I'll bring the stupid map."

"Thank you for agreeing with me," she had smiled a proud winning smile and opened the door, "Shall we head out?" They boys followed her out of the flat and she locked it behind them. They progressed into the freezing air.

"Flora, what if the Professor wakes up while we're gone?" Luke asked once they were a half-mile up the street.

"I have the perfect excuse," she explained to them, "I'll just say that we ran out of groceries and I needed to pick up some more."

"How do we fit into his equation?" Clive asked her.

"Duh, the Professor would never let me travel outside at night alone." She laughed slightly.

"I guess that makes sense," Luke paused to think for a minute, "But what happens when you walk in without any groceries?"

"The store was closed." She answered quickly.

"Well you certainly have this planned out don't you?" Clive laughed genuinely, "Have you done this before?"

"Of course not!" She turned to him, anger flaming in her eyes, "I'm not a bad person."

"Flora, its okay," He put his arm around her shoulder, "We could really care less."

"Oh," She sighed, her breath like a cloud, white in the air.

"Gosh," Luke rubbed his arms, "It's freezing out here."

"Do you want me to warm you up a bit?" Flora asked them quietly.

"Yeah, sure-" Luke suddenly realized something, "You're a firebender?"

"Shh…" Flora covered his mouth with her hand. "Yes, I am, please don't shout, we're close enough to Midland Road already."

"Um," Luke pulled her hand away, "You don't seem like a firebender, you seem more like an airbender…" Luke scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I know, I know," she told them, "But all I can do is this," she pulled off one of her gloves and illuminated a flame in the center of her palm, "I can't make it any bigger or hotter… this is it."

"Why is that?" Clive asked while warming his hands.

"I don't have any idea," she closed her hand into a fist, "I've never been able to make it big enough for it to come in handy." She sighed while putting her glove back on.

"Well it _just did_ come in handy," Clive nudged her softly.

"Thanks," she blushed slightly, firebending made it almost impossible not to blush.

"Hey you people!" They whipped around to see a man with a very large chin charging towards them.

"Oh yes officer?" Clive asked innocently as physically possible.

"It's Colby, and where are you heading off to at this time of night? Don't you know it's dangerous?" Colby peered at them suspiciously.

"Of course sir," Clive told him, "My… wife and I were just picking our son up from my… father's house." He held his breath.

"Oh," he leaned back, "Then carry on, get home, it's dangerous." Colby tipped his hat and began to walk away. The trio didn't start talking again until he had turned the corner.

"Wife?" Flora asked irritated, "Your wife?"

"I'm sorry that was the only excuse I could think of," he admitted, "And besides, did you want me to say, 'Oh yes, we're just going to a Family rally, no problem officer.'?" Clive asked he was irritated as well.

"I guess not," Flora looked down at the ground.

"I didn't think so," Clive immediately felt bad after he had let those words leave his lips, "Flora, I'm sorry-"

"Save your breath Clive," she shot him a dirty look before walking ahead of the boys.

"Nice one," Luke said sarcastically, "Haven't you noticed how sensitive she is?"

"I'm sorry," Clive glared down at the boy, "And how could I tell she was sensitive, I've barely talked to her for the day I've known her."

"I guess," Luke mumbled as they neared Midland Road. The street was long and dark, as far as they could see not one was around, but lights shown down the road from the inside of an old warehouse.

"This way," Clive turned left down the road, Flora looked up from her position and ran to join the others, even though she was still angry with him, she didn't want to be left all alone.

They walked down over the cobblestones and pavements, windows were closed, doors locked, the whole street was quiet and lonely. Dark shadows loomed over them, almost forcing Flora to link arms with Clive.

"Listen, I'm sorry," he whispered down to her.

"I know," she said softly as they became close to the warehouse front entrance. A tan man with blonde hair was standing at the front of the door. He had a maroon colored suit on and sunglasses even though it was already dark.

"The name's Splinters," he glared at all three of them, "Ticket?"

"Um, do you mean these?" Clive reached into his coach to grab the fliers. He pulled them out to show Splinters.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," he frowned at Clive before opening to door, "Get inside." Clive, Flora, and Luke slipped into the warehouse with ease.

"That was easy," Luke smiled slightly.

"Yes it was, now please don't blow our cover, all we're here to do is to see what Descole is capable of." Clive told him, "Try not to attract any attention." Luke nodded.

"Got it," He nodded once more as they entered the main rally room. People were everywhere talking and shouting, but posters of Descole were everywhere to and it scared Luke. He was the most powerful bender in the world; could Descole take his bending away to?

"Non-Benders of London!" Spotlights flickered onto the stage; a platform began to rise up, Descole standing on top of it, "Years ago, a firebender destroyed my family and my home, not only that but he took away my eyes."

"Oh my," Flora covered her mouth with her hand as other gasps rang out through the warehouse.

"From then on, I knew that bending was the main source of evil in this world," he careful walked off his platform, "So I figured out a way to rid of it from the human race!" People all around the trio cheered and cursed towards benders, while Luke just melted in his shoes, "I have gathered criminals able to bend from all over London here tonight to witness my power." He gestured towards a platform that was rising out of the stage, criminals and thugs were lined up, they sat there, their hands tied and mouths gagged.

"Oh my gosh Clive," Flora looked up at him, "Is he really going to do it?"

"I don't know Flora, that can't be possible," Clive muttered as more people cheered.

"Send the first one up," Descole looked towards the first criminal, he had a red beard and hair, and he was wearing a black jump suit. Two masked men with strange uniforms untied his hands and mouth, letting him charge towards Descole.

"You little," the man growled before sending a fireball towards Descole's head with his fists. He punched the air and swatted at him before the masked man flipped over his head, pulling it down with his hands.

"You will now be cleansed of your impurity," Descole placed one finger on the thug's forehead and in a second he was on the floor trying to create a simple flame. Luke stepped back, terrified while the people that surrounded him cheered, "Send up the next."

"Clive, Luke," Flora turned to them, worried and afraid, "We have to get out of here."

"I was thinking the same thing," Luke added quickly.

"Yeah," Clive looked back at the stage angry at Descole for everything he was doing, "Let's go," Flora and Luke nodded in approval and they started to make their way back to the entrance of the warehouse, Splinters was still standing in front of the door when Clive forced it open with his metalbending kick.

"Hey!" He turned around, his face was beat red with anger and embarrassment as the door slowly swung open with a large foot shaped dent in the middle.

"Oh, erm, sorry, we really need to get home," he stumbled over his words.

"Are you really in that big a rush?" Splinters shouted furiously.

"Really, I'm sorry," Clive try to apologize as Luke and Flora slipped behind him.

"Is that the best you've got kid?" Splinters asked.

"No it's not," out of rage and annoyance of the man Clive lifted his foot high off the ground and sent it down forcefully right in front of Splinters. A large rock came straight up from the earth, rocketing him high up into the air, high enough that he landed on the roof of the warehouse.

"Benders!" His voice was heard from the top of the building and a few seconds later he appeared wobbling back and forth with a transmitting devise in his hands, "We have benders on the property!" Clive cursed under his breath as he ran towards Luke and Flora.

"Get out of here, now!" He pushed them both roughly on their backs. Flora fell into the dirt, not possessing enough balance to support herself and lay there unconscious while Luke on the other hand, drilled his heels into the soil, in a fighting stance.

"I'm not leaving without you Clive," he smirked slightly just before about ten uniformed men in masks came running out of the footed door.

"Don't you move," the first one charged at Clive, his fists were punching furiously back and forth. He managed to make contact with Clive's arm, causing him to wince in pain.

"Ug!" Clive slid to the side and slammed his foot onto the ground causing a rock to shoot up right under his feet.

"Urg!" The man was dispensed into the air and landed on a nearby building. Clive sighed unnoticeably as more masked men began to back away from him, that is until he saw them head for Luke and Flora.

"No you don't!" He ran over quickly, sending a semi-circular mess of rock and bricks from buildings between them and the enemy with his good hand balled into a fist. His limp arm hung lifelessly from his side. And if he let go, everything would crumble.

"Clive!" Luke helped him support his widening wall as best he could; earthbending was still very new to him, "I want you to grab Flora, I'll hold this up, just get her out of here, I'll create a distraction!"

"Are you crazy?" Clive looked towards him, "You can't hold this up! Everything will fall and they will climb over it!"

"I don't need to hold it for long!" Luke's face was completely serious, "Just get out of here." Clive breathed in and nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment before letting go of his grip on the wall. Clive immediately scooped up Flora and carried her to the best of his ability with his one good arm, and was just praying that no one was following him.

Luke by this time was losing his grasp on the wall; masked men were beginning to get around it. His plan wasn't working exactly like he wanted it to, _it's now or never_ he thought to himself as he let go of the wall, letting the bricks and rocks fall to the ground. He rapidly closed his eyes and clenched and unclenched his fists. Water rose from the sewers and blended into the air. Mist engulfed the area in a matter of seconds which left Luke to run out of the place, hoping to never come back.

**So how did you like this chapter? I tried to make it not exactly like Korra, but it was sort of like it, you know the whole rally part and all But I think that it turned out really good. As you should know, I'm a ClivexFlora supporter, so I had to have a few little parts in there, but trust me it will not be romantic in any way whatsoever Now how do you feel about Flora being a firebender? I know it doesn't seem like her type of bending, but trust me it will play out well! Also if you were wondering those 'masked men' are the people from the Eternal Diva, the henchmen or whatever and they are supposed to represent Chi-Blockers. Anyway, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL! Thanks! Peace out girl scout! -Lil**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plot Thickens

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 5: The Plot Thickens

By this time, Clive was already past Baldwin and was heading into an alleyway to the right of the road. Once out of sight he sat Flora down on the cement and up against wall of the alley. Dumpsters and garbage filled the space completely, making him grimace from the smell. He pulled his scarf above his nose and waited to see Luke run down the street to escape Descole's henchmen, but he didn't.

"Luke, come on, I know you made it," Clive held his breath, praying that he would see the Avatar turn the corner.

"C-Clive," Flora stirred, he looked down at her and tried to mask his worry, "Where are we?" She asked rubbing her forehead, suddenly her face went green, "What's that smell?"

"Shh…" Clive wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her close, "I'll tell you in a minute." She buried her head into his coat, to hide her nose from the smell.

"Where's Luke?" She managed to ask. Clive closed his eyes and did not respond, _Hopefully he's coming right now unscathed. _He thought to himself, "Clive?" She asked once more. Suddenly an explosion jolted both of them onto their feet; a light could be seen from across the city skyline.

"Oh my-" Another explosion knocked the wind out of Clive and he fell flat on his back, gasping for breath while Flora gripped loose bricks from the building to keep steady. Luke then came running out of Baldwin and noticed the two in the alley, he ran towards them.

"What just happened?" He asked while helping Flora gets Clive to his feet.

"Bombs," was all Clive could manage to say.

"What?" Flora took a step back, afraid of whoever this mysterious enemy was.

"We need to get home, the Professor will know what to do," Luke draped Clive's arm over his shoulder, "Flora, a little help?" The boy raised an eye brow.

"Oh, yes of course," She slid under Clive's bad arm, he winced in pain as they made their way down the smelly alleyway taking small delicate steps, "Does it hurt?" She asked him once they could no longer smell the putrid aroma of the alley.

"Yes, yes it does," Clive clenched his fists.

"We're almost home, you'll- you're going to be alright," Flora tried to reassure him.

"I hope so," he muttered as they walked down the streets of early morning London, listening carefully for more bombs or Family members.

They walked for another twenty minutes before reaching Scotland Yard, police officers were busily running in and out of the station, streetlights blinded the three teens. They stopped for a moment, to gain their sight and maybe a little bit of energy. Luckily, the right officer had been walking out when they reached station.

"Luke?" Emmy Altava came bolting towards them, her dark brown mane was frizzy and tangled, bags hung under her eyes, but her spirit had not been slowed, "What in the world are you doing here? Don't you know how dangerous-" she stopped, noticing what a terrible condition Clive was currently in, "Hurry, all of you get into my car, I'll drive you to the Professor's."

Within the next ten minutes they were all in Emmy's yellow bug speeding down the London streets. Luke was up front with the officer while Clive was laying in the back and Flora was squeezed up against the window.

"Please explain to me what you were doing at this time of night?" Emmy asked sternly, she obviously played the bad cop in a good officer/bad officer situation.

"We were…" Luke shot one look at Flora before giving their whole night away, "We went to a Family rally," his words were meshed together, but still clearly understandable.

"What?" Emmy hit the brakes, Clive slid slightly off his seat, Flora banged her head on the driver's seat head rest and Luke was gripping the seat for his dear life, "You went to a Family rally! And what gave you the impression that this would be a smart idea?" Emmy added one more question as Luke began to readjust himself.

"Nothing did!" He cried, "I needed to find out what Descole was up to, so-"

"Why in the world did you _need _to find that out?" She eyed him.

"I'm the Avatar, first of all!" Luke shouted, "Second," he paused, "If he can take people's bending away like he did tonight, can he take mine?" Emmy sighed and started driving again.

"Luke I understand your-"

"It's my duty as the Avatar to help people," the boy eyed her, "And by attending the rally, I can determine what I have to do to help the people of London." She sighed.

"Please, just never do that again," she breathed in, "And tonight couldn't have been worse for one of those foolish rallies," she said to herself, "With the explosions from those old warehouses around town, gosh Luke. We don't want what happened to the last Avatar to happen to you."

"What happened to the last Avatar?" Flora asked from the back, wide-eyed and interested.

"Avatar Claire," Emmy said softly, "By the age of eighteen she had mastered all of the elements, the youngest age ever and she was pursuing her career as a scientist at a time research lab in the middle of the city," Emmy paused, "At that time, nothing very interesting happened, it was one of those time periods where there was no danger, no wars, no enemies of the Avatar."

"Then what happened to her?" Flora asked.

"During her research, well a few things went wrong," Emmy tightened her grip on the steering wheel, "The two scientists she worked with, a waterbender named Dimitri Allen and a firebender, Bill Hawks, who is now our prime minister-"

"Our bloody prime minister," Clive mumbled.

"As I was saying," Emmy faced front, "They worked on a time machine, to be able to travel through time, past and future… failed miserably," She gripped the steering wheel harder, her knuckles were now white, "The machine exploded killing Avatar Claire and nine other people in the apartment next door, strangely enough Bill survived, Dimitri though, was not in the lab when the machine exploded." Emmy paused once more, "Claire was only twenty-seven when that happened, you were just being born Luke," she managed a weak smile towards him.

"But Emmy," Luke asked her, "Wouldn't Claire just have gone into the Avatar state and saved herself?"

"No," she replied simply, "If an Avatar is killed in the Avatar state, the cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist." Emmy pressed the brakes in front of the large brick building, through the windows they could see that the lights were on, papers fluttered casting shadows along the walls and a tall man in a hat was franticly running about.

"Oh my, here we go," Flora muttered as she opened the door onto the sidewalk, Clive was very uneager to follow her.

"I'll do all the talking," Emmy told them as she exited the car and stood on the sidewalk, "Just get to your rooms before he has a chance to talk to you," she laughed just a little, but no one else did. Flora slid under Clive's bad arm as he exited the car and Luke ran around to the other side to support his other arm.

"Um…" She looked back at the trio, her eyes fell on Flora, "You have a key don't you?"

"Uh huh," Flora quickly shifted her weight to make it easier and more comfortable for Clive while she reached into her coat pocket for her keys, "Here," she handed the ring to Emmy and then continued to support Clive as they made their way up the stairs, "It's the one with H.L. on it," Flora told her as they stood on the porch.

"Got it, thanks," Emmy sifted through the keys until the correct one caught her eye; she picked it out and inserted it into the lock. Before they heard a click, the Professor whipped the door open, his hair was gray with worry and fear, and his eyes were folded in bags.

"Professor," Emmy said calmly, "I can explain what these kids were doing, may we please come in?" Her words were rushed but he nodded anyway with no words, he was too speechless to say anything.

They all entered the flat, Flora and Luke as quickly as they could deposit Clive comfortably on the couch, Emmy set the Professor down on the piano seat, and Luke ran into the kitchen to grab a bowl of water for Clive's injuries, just as Flora slumped onto the couch.

"Emmy," the Professor breathed, "What in the world has gone on tonight?"

"Well," with one reassuring glance at Flora, Clive, and Luke who was running out of the wavering door with a bowl of water, she proceeded with the events of the last few hours.

…

"You went to a Family rally!" He was now standing up, fists formed, "Do you know how dangerous Descole is? Let alone the power and the supporters he has? He could have taken your bending away, permanently!" The Professor's face was red; this was the most he had yelled in a very long time.

"Yes Professor! Of course we knew how dangerous it was!" Luke told him, he was sitting on the coffee table and carefully waterbending the water from the bowl onto Clive's arm, which was now exposed. The water turned a bright sky blue and a tiny ringing sound was heard from it, "But I'll tell you the same thing I told Emmy," he looked the Professor right into the eyes, "It's my duty as the Avatar to help people, how am I supposed to help the people of London if I don't know what the danger is?" Luke's eyes glistened with regret and sorry, by now the color in the Professor's face was becoming its normal shade of brown.

"Luke, I know that's it's in your nature to help people, but you honestly don't know how dangerous Descole is, just because he can take your bending away, doesn't mean he'll stop there."

"I understand that now, and I'm sorry," Luke extracted the water from Clive's now healed arm and put it back into the bowl, "But I will never back away from people who need my help Professor," Luke stood up to take the bowl back into the kitchen as the Professor sat back down on the piano seat. He rubbed his temple with the tip of his fingers.

"Professor, would you like me to get you a pain reliever of some sort?" Emmy asked, noticing his headache.

"No Emmy, but thank you, I appreciate it," he smiled lightly at her before standing up as Luke reentered the room, "Luke sit down, please I need to talk about something else with all of you," Luke looked at Emmy, a puzzled look crossed his face as he plopped next to Flora and Clive's feet.

"What's the problem Professor?" Flora asked him as he walked around the couch so his back was facing the front door, he propped himself up on his hands.

"Those explosions you felt tonight," he paused and looked down at the three, "They weren't an accident," Emmy peered at him, ready to throw just about a million questions for him to answer, "They were the Family's doing and they were high-tech bombs created for war-"

"Professor, do you think we should-"

"I'm not going to sugar-coat it for them Emmy," he looked over at her, "Those Family members completely detest benders, in every possible way you can imagine. Those explosions you heard tonight killed over fifteen benders; two of them were children under the age of seven." Flora gasped at the very last part of his speech, "Now do you realize how afraid I was to find out that you three had left in the middle of the night to go to a Family event." He paused to stroke his chin, "I'm guessing now that the council might completely cancel the Pro-Bending tournament and shut down the arena."

"What!" Clive sat up to the best of his ability, "They can't cancel the tournament! They just can't!"

"Clive, I'm sorry but we can't risk the lives of more benders by that game," the Professor told him, "I know that you and Luke were both looking forward to the season, but it's too dangerous, in a week London could be in a full out war with the Family. We have no idea what is coming next and I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt in that shenanigans."

"But-"

"Clive, we can't risk the safety of benders and non-benders with the tournament." He paused to straighten himself up, "Would you rather live the rest of your life bending to your heart's content or losing it in a blink of an eye?" That shut Clive up immediately, of course he wanted to keep his bending, but Pro-Bending was the only way for him to make money in London. He lay back down on the pillow his head had been resting on and breathed in.

"Keep my bending," he muttered.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses, my boy," the Professor managed a weak smile before heading for the coat rack next to the front door, "I have work to do at Scotland Yard, please all three of you, stay here don't leave until I get back. I promise, I'll sort this all out," he fastened his last button on his coat and opened the door.

"Wait Professor, let me drive you, you're stressed enough," Emmy pushed herself off the wall and made her way out the entrance just behind the man.

"Thank you Emmy," was the last thing the trio heard before he shut the door.

"Well," Luke stood up and took off his hat and scarf that had still been on from their rally incognito, "I'm going to get some sleep it's been a long day, good night," he threw his accessories onto the coffee table and rounded the sectional. On his way to his bedroom, he also took off his coat and hung it where the Professor's had once been. Once his coat was put away he headed his bedroom door

"Good night Luke," Flora yawned as he shut the door to his room, "I should probably head to bed to, Clive," she turned to him, "Are you going to be able to make it upstairs?"

"I think I'll just sleep here," he told her while rolling on his side, "Sleep well Flora,"

"You too," she yawned once more before taking off her hat and coat, then heading towards the direction of her room, "Good night," she mumbled as she turned off all the lights and walked into her room.

"Night," Clive said one more time before letting his eyelids flutter shut and drift off into sleep.

…

None of the teenagers woke up before ten o'clock. They were all exhausted and needed plenty of sleep, especially from what happened the night before. Flora, who woke up first, waddled out of her bedroom, baggy-eyed and groggy and headed through the wavering door, into the kitchen. Light streamed through the window over the booth as she cracked about five eggs into a pan over the gas-powered stove. The smell woke Clive and Luke up, even though neither of them was in a ten foot radius of the pan.

"Oh gosh, what's that smell," Luke's head rose from his pillow as he plugged his nose and slid out of the covers. He stepped onto the hard wooden floors just as Toppy; his pet mouse climbed up his arm and sat on his shoulder. The little animal squeaked in reply, "No Toppy, those can't be eggs, what could someone do to them to make them smell that horrid?" The mouse once again squeaked a response as Luke sauntered across the room to his door, "Flora? Oh boy…" Luke paused to breathe through his mouth, "The Professor did warn us about her cooking skill," he sighed as he turned the knob and lightly pushed the door open.

The young boy slowly made his way towards the kitchen, the smell getting more intense the more steps he took. Then he noticed Clive lying on the sofa, his head was buried into the cushions.

"Clive," Luke shook his shoulder, "Wake up."

"I've been up," he mumbled into the cushions, "I just can't take that smell, what in the world is it?" He asked lifting his head just the tiniest bit from where it had been pressed up against.

"Flora's making breakfast," Luke whispered so she couldn't hear from the kitchen, "Do you think we should… I don't know go in there?"

"Um… do you want to die from food poisoning?" Clive asked sarcastically.

"Stop being a baby and get up," He pushed his shoulder over so that Clive was lying on his back, "Come on, you don't want to hurt her feelings again do you?" Luke raised one of his eye brows.

"Ug," Clive mumbled, "Fine," he used the back of the couch for support as he pulled himself up and sat down with his elbows on his knees.

"Come on," Luke pushed him softly on the back.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he shot Luke a dirty look as he stood up and waddled behind him.

As soon as the two enter the kitchen, they felt the urge to pass out from the terrible odor that engulfed them. Even little Toppy fell back as the smell hit him straight in the face. Luke raised his hand to his nose, as Clive coughed into his hands, trying to avoid the putrid odor as they both shuffled to the booth and slid inside.

"Good morning!" Flora chirped happily while spooning the eggs, which were strangely green instead of yellow, onto two plates, "I just made some eggs- Ah!" As she turned herself around, she noticed little Toppy on top of Luke's shoulder and yelped from the sight of the rodent. She flung both plates backwards making the green mixture fly off their platters and splatter against the cabinets and the window just above the kitchen sink, "Luke!" She cried.

"What?" He asked, he and Clive were now both laughing hysterically, on the verge of crying from the funny scene.

"Why must you bring your rat-mouse thing into the kitchen? Do you remember what I told you yesterday?" She had put the plates down on the now greenish colored counter and placed her hands on her hips.

"First of all," Luke said wiping the tears from his face, "Toppy is not a rat-mouse; he is just a mouse-"

"Just a mouse?" Flora eyed him.

"Just a mouse," he confirmed.

"Wow," she muttered.

"Second," he eyed her back, "Of course I remember what you told me yesterday, but he only does his business if it…" he cut himself off there, knowing how sensitive she is, he didn't want to tell her how much her food resembled a toilet.

"If it what?" She bent over slightly, asking for an answer.

"Never mind," he rushed his words quickly, "I think that I'll go freshen up for the day," he awkwardly stood up with Toppy still on his shoulder and exited the room, through the wavering door.

"So," Flora turned to Clive after she had scowled at Luke on his way out, "Do you eat breakfast every day?"

**Hey everyone! My mom is letting me on the computer for an hour and then I have to do a little in my confirmation packet and then she'll let me on again, so I'll get a lot of writing done today! I am having so much fun writing this story, you guys have no idea! I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing and favoriting and following, it really does mean a whole lot! Thanks! Also PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL! I only have like 3 voters right now and I've added some more ideas, so please check that out! And I'm going to say it again, I have no idea where I'm going for Broken Mine… an update might not be in the near future. Anyway thanks! Peace out girl scout! -Lil**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Team

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 6: A New Team

Shortly after the breakfast incident, the three teens began to freshen up for the day and by noon, if they were going to anywhere at all, they would have been ready. Luke was sitting upside down on the sofa, his feet where dangling off the back and his head was hanging over the seat. He was listening to the morning radio, hoping to hear any news on the Pro-Bending situation.

As Luke patiently listened to the radio, Clive walked out of the kitchen, his stomach grumbled from not getting anything to eat in the past twenty-four hours. He noticed Luke lying there and quickly slid onto the sectional sofa, also eager to hear the news of anything related to Pro-Bending.

"Have you heard anything?" He asked while lounging back placing his feet on the coffee table and putting his hands behind his head.

"Nope," Luke replied nonchalantly, "Well, nothing about Pro-Bending if that's what you were asking," he flipped himself over so he was sitting upright and placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Figures," Clive lay himself back on the couch and sighed loudly, just after that a loud banging sound erupted from behind the front entrance; the voice that was speaking from behind the door was familiar, familiar enough that Luke shot from his seat and dashed towards the knob.

"Emmy?" He asked in surprise as she stepped into the room a large portfolio in his arms, the Professor not far behind.

"What you seem like you're surprised to see me?" She sauntered into the room and looked around. The Professor on the other hand walked in, dropped everything and walked all the way back to his room without a word to anyone.

"Hi Professor," Luke chirped, but he continued to walk not even acknowledging anyone's existence.

"You might not want to talk to him today Luke," Emmy bent down and whispered to him, "He didn't get _any_ sleep last night," She scratched the back of her head, "I tried to get him to take a measly nap, but he insisted he sort out the Pro-Bending and Descole situations, which reminds me!" She shouted the last three words of her conversation with Luke, which resulted in scaring the wits out of him. "Where's Flora?" she question him while turning around with her hands on her hips as the boy tried to regain the hearing in his ear.

"I'm in here," her head popped out of the second door down the right hallway, "Why were you yelling?" She asked the woman.

"Oh get out here," Emmy ordered, completely ignoring her question. Flora just shrugged her shoulders and stepped out from the doorway.

"Alright then," the girl walked down the hallway and around the sofa to sit down.

"Clive!" She shouted.

"Geez you don't have to yell," a voice echoed from seat.

"Oh, there you are," Emmy smiled smugly as she rounded the couch and sat on the coffee table, "Luke, come sit down I some very important news to discuss with all of you."

"What kind of news?" Luke asked as he got his turn to walk around the large sofa and plop down in between Clive, who was now sitting up instead of lounging back, and Flora.

"Well, there are two things, first, Luke," She looked towards him, "You have a conference with the press in a week, the Professor, Inspector Chelmey, Inspector Grosky, and I all agreed it's time to let London know that you're here."

"Fine with me," Luke replied, 'What's next?"

"Second," she paused, "Your Pro-Bending team." Emmy put her hands back onto the coffee table to support herself up, "They are not closing the arena, nor are they stopping the tournament."

"Really?" Clive shot up from his seat, Emmy nodded at him, "Yes!"

"Calm down Clive," she shot him a look as he slowly descended back down onto the sofa, "You still have to pick a team name and sign all the papers."

"Wait how are you going to get enough money to support your team?" Flora asked.

"Oh yes, I forgot," she turned to the girl, "Scotland Yard is sponsoring your team, and you can thank me for that." She smiled brightly.

"But wait, we still have to get a firebender," Luke added.

"Wait, wait, wait," Emmy put her hands up, "Slow down, I thought Flora was going to be on your team?"

"What?" She looked up, "Oh, no I could never do that."

"Why not?" Emmy asked her, partially annoyed.

"I just can't," Flora looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"Well, it's too late to find a firebender now," Emmy explained, "The papers are due in two days, completed with health records, forms, and permission slips." She crossed her arms at the two now teary eyed boys. They snapped their heads in the direction of Flora.

"Please," They cooed in unison.

"Uh," Flora stood up, "You know I can't do anything helpful, why would you want me on your team?"

"Well," Luke stood up, waving his hands for effect, "You can still manipulate fire, can't you, you just can't create it, is that correct?" Flora sucked in air.

"Yes, that's true," she sighed.

"Than just take control of any attacks that the opponents throw at us!" Luke cried, "Please Flora, we really need a firebender," he put his hands together and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Ugh," Flora slumped into her seat, "Fine." She sighed once more.

"Yes!" Clive and Luke hollered together, giving each other high fives.

"Shh…!" Emmy gave both of them the infamous evil eye, "The Professor is probably just _trying_ to sleep!" She whispered in a loud tone.

"Sorry," both boys whimpered as they sat back down.

"As I was going to say," Emmy straightened her posture, "Now you have to decide on a team name… and I really think you should change it because…" She pulled out a sheet from her portfolio that had been lying on the table.

"Why should we change it?" Clive asked casually, "I think it's great."

"The Fearsome Threesome?" Emmy read off the sheet, Luke and Flora immediately started laughing.

"What's so funny? Fisheye, Lockjaw, and I all agreed and we couldn't do the Handsome Threesome, because well…" He slouched back and ran his fingers through his hair, "Only one of us is devilishly handsome."

"Who was that?" Flora inquired, "Fisheye or Lockjaw?" Emmy was now laughing with the two children. Clutching her stomach for the pain of the laughter was too intense.

"Nice one Flora," She held up her hand for a high five and the girl quickly reacted.

"Hey, hey," Clive straightened up, "That was a little harsh, don't you think?"

"I was only joking Clive," Flora wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah you better have been," he scowled.

"Okay, okay you two," Emmy straightened herself up and placed the paper back down as Flora and Luke finished their laughing fits, "Try to think of ideas for a name."

"Well," Clive paused to place his finger on his chin, "We could call it after an animal of some sort." He suggested.

"The Scotland Yard Whale-Manatees!" Luke shouted.

"The whale what?" Clive stared at him with a questionable look on his face.

"The Whale-Manatees!" He yelled again, everyone still stared at him with puzzled concerns, "Oh," he sighed, "My friend Arianna back in Misthallery has one." He crossed his arms.

"Yeah, okay," Emmy scratched the back of her head, "Any other suggestions?"

"How about the Mice?" Luke asked.

"No, no, no," Flora stood up, "I am not going to be on a team named after a dinner ruining rodent." She stomped her foot and stood her ground.

"Ug," Luke slumped back onto the couch, "No one likes my ideas."

"Well, you can't blame them," Clive mumbled.

"Hey!" Luke turned to him, fury raging in his eyes.

"Geez you guys!" Emmy placed her hands on their chests and pushed them away from each other, "Can you go a minute without fighting, you act like you're siblings for goodness sake!"

"Sorry," they both responded with their heads hanging low.

"Now," Emmy stood up and began to pace, "Since you have…" she looked towards Luke, "the Avatar on your team, why don't you just create some fun word play, like… The Fluke Luke or… The Fight-in Tritons."

"Really Emmy?" Luke asked on the verge of laughing, "The Fight-in Tritons? They aren't even related to me!" He gestured to Clive and Flora shaking their heads in embarrassment.

"Hey, I just got the ball rolling! I can't think of everything!" She stuck out her bottom lip, "Anyone else got any ideas?"

"How about Team Avatar?" Flora suggested, "It signals we have Luke on our team, it's simple and sort of threatening." Everyone looked at her, wide-eyed and quite interested, "We could be known as, Team Avatar of Scotland Yard."

"I like it," Clive said lounging back.

"As do I," Emmy agreed, while smiling warmly at Flora, "Luke?" She turned to him.

"Let the tournament begin."

…

By the next few days Scotland Yard had gotten a Team Avatar a better, cleaner practice room inside the arena, a list of dates and times for Pro-Bending matches, and even a uniform. Everyone on the team was excited, even Flora who found the whole experience exhilarating and fascinating.

"Wow," Flora stepped out of the arena's bathroom with her navy blue uniform with a red belt tied around her waist. A boxy navy colored helmet fit around her head as she spun around on the sole of her shoe, "This is absolutely amazing! I can't believe I am going to be in the arena!"

"Ha ha," Emmy stood next to her, "I thought you weren't looking forward to it in the first place?" She wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I wasn't," Flora explained, "But I'm trying to look at the upside of things instead of the down, so far, I've been as happy as I can be!" She giggled slightly before creating a small flame in her hands, "It's too bad I won't be of much help though." She sighed and let her hands fall. Emmy didn't know what to say to Flora, having never experienced the type of problem she was facing all Emmy could do was tell her that the boys appreciated her on the team, even if they didn't.

"Flora, they're probably just happy with having a team in the first place, I promise they won't be mad at you if you can't defend yourself in the arena. It's not your fault."

"No," she pushed away from her, "It is."

"What?" Emmy slowly followed her, "Flora, what happened?"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready," she announced, "And, I'm just not ready to tell anyone why I can't firebend like I used to." Emmy reached one of her hands out to place it on Flora's shoulder.

"You used to-"

"Ta-da!" Luke ran out of the bathroom and opened his arms, "I look so awesome!" Clive came trudging after him; both of the boys were wearing the same navy blue uniform as Flora, except in the boy's fit instead of the girl's. They also had the helmets and the belts, but each belt representing the color of the natural bending they can perform.

"Wow," Flora's face morphed back into its usual perky self, "You look amazing!" She ran up to both of them, a skip in her step, as if her conversation with Emmy had never happened.

"I know," Clive slicked back his hair and put on his best smolder face.

"Oh shut it lover boy," Emmy walked into the circle they had formed, "Now," she draped her arms over Clive and Flora's shoulders and they quickly followed her lead, creating a team circle, "You have your first match in one week precisely, and it's against Don Paolo's Masters of Disguise."

"Wait a second, who is Don Paolo?" Luke asked.

"He's a master of disguise, like it says in his team name, but he also is a fantastic mechanic. Though I've never liked him because he's tried to nearly kill the Professor dozens of times, but strangely enough his plans always fail to impress anyone but the Professor himself." Emmy laughed a little before continuing with her speech, "He has a team made up of two boys and a girl, like you guys."

"So, we're evenly matched?" Luke asked.

"So to speak," Emmy told them," The girl is an earthbender, I can't quite remember her name, but the boy's names are Hazel and Max… I believe." She pondered her thoughts for a moment before speaking again, "As I was saying, they are a tough team to beat, but I believe in all three of you, put your hands in!" The woman stood up and threw her right hand in the middle of everyone. Clive and Flora hesitantly followed while Luke on the other hand slapped his down on top of Emmy's.

"One, two, three," She lowered her hand slightly, "Team Avatar!" They all shouted together. The shout was soon replaced with a light laugh as the team headed back towards the bathroom to change out of their new uniforms.

…

"Luke!" The Professor stood at the door, his coat was buttoned up to his chin and a scarf was basically cutting off the blood flow to his head.

"I'm coming!" The boy shouted from his room, rummaging through his bags, which were still unpacked to find his coat.

"What are you doing?" The Professor started walking towards Luke's door; irritation was clearly a main factor in his attitude.

"Looking for my coat!" He cried. The man suddenly relaxed and started laughing, "Come out here and you'll find it."

"What?" the young boy whipped his door open, and stared at the Professor, "Where is it? Did Clive hide it somewhere?" Luke started to make his way to the floor looking under the sofa for his missing coat.

"No, no, no Luke," the Professor laughed once more before pulling the child to his feet, "It's right where you left it." He directed Luke's eyes to the coat rack, his jacket sitting there.

"Oh," he sighed.

"It hasn't moved since the Family rally, now come one the press is waiting for your arrival, as are Clive and Flora in the car, come on now," the Professor opened the door as Luke quickly put his coat on and zipped it up while running out the door.

The weather was getting much chillier as winter was just about upon them, and though the car had been running, Flora was shivering in the back seat, while Clive tried turning as many dials as possible in the front to make it the slightest bit warmer. Luke quickly ran around the car, in the street and opened the left hand door before sliding inside next to the firebender, as the Professor opened the driver's door from the sidewalk.

"Flora, why don't you heat us up a bit?" Luke asked while the Professor started driving.

"I already t-told you, I c-can't do much," she caught he chills easily, which is a bit uncommon for a firebender, even of her lost skill.

"Please Flora, just make it warmer in here," Clive begged her.

"Uh," she sighed as Luke gazed at her with large eyes, "Fine," she pulled her hand out from under her thigh where she had tried to warm it and the fire began to blaze from her hand. The car soon was filled with the heat and everyone became a comfortable temperature.

"Thank you," Clive turned around and smiled at her as continued to feed the fire.

"You're, you're welcome," she blushed.

"Yeah, thanks," Luke grinned a toothy smile and then looked out the window of the automobile. They were heading into a wealthier part of the city, fancy boutiques and shops lined the road, and a huge building sat up in front of them, "Professor," Luke stared at the building, "What's that?"

"It's City Hall where we are holding your conference, it will be inside, not as planned, but I still think the press will get plenty questions out of you," he replied as he pulled up the building and everyone exited the car, "It will be broadcasted on live radio."

"Alrighty then," the boy sighed as he stood on the sidewalk, gazing up at City Hall.

The four started their trek up the steps, probably one hundred of them, forced the group to push to their limits, either that or they would fall over. Once they reached the front entrance of the building, two Scotland Yard officers identified each one of them before ushering them into the structure. Following their entrance, another set of officers escorted them to the conference room, where they made their grand appearance in front of hundreds of reporters from all over the city.

"Welcoming Avatar Luke, and his Pro-Bending team!" A short, busty man with turquoise chest hair flooding out of his jacket neckline, he had a mustache a full head of hair to match.

"Good morning Inspector Grosky," the Professor greeted as the teenagers slowly made their way behind him.

"You to Layton," the man smiled before creating a pathway with another officer whom Luke recognized from his waterbending exam, Inspector Chelmey. They separated the four from the cameras and hands coming from outside their bodies. Far away from them sat Emmy Altava on the platform, along with Officer Colby. All three of the teenagers winced at seeing him; hopefully he wasn't angry for them deceiving him those few days ago.

"Make room! Make room!" Grosky shouted at the press, "He's just a mere child, make room for him, he's the Avatar! For goodness sake!" Eventually Grosky and Chelmey successfully escorted Luke to the platform and the podium. Clive, Flora, and the Professor all sat down in between Emmy and Colby before Luke began to except questions from the many reporters lining the stage.

"Erm, yes," Luke pointed to a tall man farther in the back.

"Avatar Luke, why did you wait so long to take your final waterbending exam?"

"Oh, that's easy," he smiled before continuing with his answer, "I wasn't ready to take it."

"Oh, over here!" hundreds of voices echoed, overwhelming the boy.

"You," Luke pointed to a smaller man in the front.

"Every source I talked to, said that you were ready for years on end!" The man exclaimed, "How come you waited." _They talked to Arianna and Crow? Even Chief Jakes? _

"Um, erm," he stuttered, "Same answer," Luke stood his ground as he spoke in to the microphone, "I wasn't mentally prepared."

"Luke, over here!" they shouted at him.

"You," he pointed to an older man slumped up against the wall.

"Yes, Avatar Luke," the man stood up straighter, "How do you consider taking down Descole?"

"Um," Luke looked forward, "I believe that…" he tried to think of an answer, "We can formulate a plan to take him down for good." He knew that's not what the man wanted for an answer, but it was all he could think of. The entire Descole situation was overwhelming him.

"Yes, you right there," Luke eyed a woman with a large notepad in her hand.

"As we heard earlier from Ms. Altava, you attended a Family rally in the past week, what did you take from your experience?" The whole room fell silent while waiting for the Avatar to answer her question.

"I," Luke looked down at the microphone he had been speaking to, he picked it up and held it to his mouth, "I witnessed Descole take people's bending away, right before my eyes and I am prepared to stop him, he needs to go down." The boy paused for a moment, and no one spoke, "And I hope to eventually do that. Um, yes," he pointed to a small old lady in the front.

"How do propose you eventually do that?" She asked, desperately trying to get some answers out of him.

"Now," Luke finally broke down from all the constant Descole questions, "Meet me at the arena tonight Descole, at midnight, no Chi-Blockers, no Scotland Yard officers, just you and me. I would like to see if your man enough to show up." Luke slapped the microphone back down on the podium and walked down the platform, prepared to take this criminal down.

**Hey! I'm happy with most of this chapter, just the ending I kind of smacked together last minute, but I wanted to have something posted! How do you think it's going to go down? I think it will be very interesting… Anyway! Again, like I did for Catching Picarats, what story would you like me to write next? How Life Is, Close, But No Cigar, or Tales of Old London and Beyond? Please let me know! Thanks! Peace out girl scout! -Lil**


	7. Chapter 7: The Meeting in the Arena

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 7: The Meeting in the Arena

"Luke," the Professor gripped the boy's shoulder as he exited city hall, "Luke Triton, stop and face me." He sighed and whipped around, he was flushed and angry and he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Yes?"

"That was not a wise decision Luke, you and I both know that Descole dangerous and evil and would like nothing more than to take your bending away," the Professor gazed at Luke, his amount of concern was increasing every second he stared at the boy.

"I know, but," he sighed.

"But what?"

"But everyone expects me to take him down and to put an end to this whole Family charade and I just…" he turned slightly to the side, "I just want them to leave me alone."

"Luke," the Professor bent to his level, "If you we uncomfortable with the press conference, you could have just told me so," he smiled warmly, "It could have been postponed." He nodded as Clive and Flora exited the building, Emmy, Colby, Chelmey, Grosky, and another short man with a mustache followed them shutting the door quickly as they advanced down the steps.

"Luke!" Emmy dashed towards them, crashing right in between Clive and Flora, "Honestly what were you thinking?!" She stood in front of him, hands digging into her slender hips.

"Emmy, I've already taken care of it," the Professor placed his hand on her shoulder.

"So you've notified Scotland Yard, prepared a task force and you have the arena already heavily guarded?" She stood there waiting for an answer.

"Ah," the Professor sucked in, "Not yet, but I assure you Emmy, I'll take care of this," he stared in her eyes.

"Ug," she let her backbend backwards slightly, "Alright then, all of you," she pointed to the Professor, Clive, Flora, and Luke, "Meet us at Scotland Yard pronto, we need to discuss this situation," she started the trek down the steps towards her bright yellow moped.

"I'm sorry about her," Grosky whispered slightly to the Professor, "She's still learning," Grosky quietly trudged behind her to his own police car while Colby made his way behind him.

"Yes," Chelmey began from behind them scratching his head, "Still in training," he started down the stairs, "Barton!" the little man with a mustache suddenly picked up his feet.

"Yes sir!" he ran to meet the Inspector at the last police car in the row to get back to the station.

"Erm, Professor," a small voice began behind the three boys.

"Yes Flora," The Professor smiled at her warmly.

"Do I have to go to Scotland Yard too?"

"I would suppose you should, Emmy didn't seem like she was in the best of moods, come along everyone into my car."

…

When the four finally reached the station, police cars had flooded the parking lot, people were running to and fro and Ms. Emmy Altava was standing at the front entrance waiting for the Avatar to arrive.

"Oh my," Flora gasped, the sight of so many police cars and officers scared her. She didn't want to think of that many cars and people in anywhere other than the station.

"Alright, let's get in there," the Professor pulled into a vacant parking spot and everyone began to exit the car. Officers noticed their arrival and tried their best to clear the way. They walked into the center of the parking lot, sauntering in between the people. In the meantime Flora swallowed down the gasp that was going to erupt from her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Clive noticed her worry and stress that was growing in her eyes.

"Oh," she blushed when she heard his concern, "Yes, yes I'm fine," she replied hastily.

"I don't think so," he reached down and gripped her hand, "Any better?" She smiled slightly, her cheeks still red as cherries.

"Yes, a lot better," her grin spread from ear to ear, though she didn't particularly want to show it, "Thank you."

"No problem," he smiled down at her as they continued to walk through the man-made walkway to the front doors of the station. Emmy's hands were still perched on her hips as she crossed her eyebrows.

"Come on, Luke," she directed him into the building; the Professor was not far behind while Clive and Flora just trudged along as the crowd began to disperse.

"Emmy," the Professor warned, "Let's not get carried away here, I think that it's important for him to learn how to take control of a situation."

"Professor," she faced him, "He is only thirteen, which is not the age I would suspect someone to take charge, especially with a dangerous man as Descole." She frowned while holding the door open for Clive and Flora.

"I know Emmy, but it's important for him to learn," the Professor told her. She sighed as she let the door slip out of her fingers and dashed in front of the boy who was now standing in the middle of the station lobby.

"I understand," she replied, "But right now he could use all the help he can get."

…

In another hour or so, Emmy had ushered the four into a back room and was planning their strategies for what Luke could do. Chelmey, Grosky, Barton, and Colby were already inside when they had arrived, concocting plans and ideas for Descole's final takedown.

"We can't send the boy in there unarmed!" Grosky exclaimed.

"He is the Avatar, Grosky," Chelmey, began, "He can waterbend to perfection and has already begun his earthbending training."

"But he hasn't mastered a thing," the other inspector shot back.  
"Listen up!" Emmy put an end to their bickering, "It's nearly eleven o'clock, we have to get something down before we have to send Luke in there."

"I suppose," Grosky stroked his chin.

"Why don't we just let Luke figure out his own plan," Barton suggested.

"Barton!" Chelmey whizzed his head around, "I told you to keep quiet!"

"Very sorry sir," he shrunk down to the floor.

"I don't think that's a bad idea," Emmy stood up straight and faced Luke who had been sitting next to her almost the whole time, half asleep.

"Whoa, what?" Luke raised his head. "What is the plan?" he yawned.

"Never mind," Emmy slumped back into her chair, "He can't even pay attention, let alone fight a man on the most wanted list."

"Well, we have to figure something out," Chelmey scratched his head.

"Why don't you just surround the arena?" Flora's timid voice squeaked from the very back of the room where she and Clive had been standing.

"Because…" He stopped unable to find a good excuse to shoot the idea down.

"I suppose that it isn't a bad idea…" Grosky smiled warmly at Flora, who just tried to remain as unnoticeable as possible.

"I could call for help if I need you," Luke yawned once more before letting his head fall face down into his arms.

"With what?" Emmy asked him. Luke thought back to everything he owned… the scroll! He could just surround the arena with mist! The forces would notice the fog on the big skylight on top of the building and come to his rescue.

"I could just… haha," he laughed at his own quirkiness, "I could just mist-ify the place, haha," he chuckled again, the officers started to understand.

"Do you really think that would work Luke?" Emmy asked him.

"It could," he scratched his chin, "What other option do we have?"

…

In the next few minutes, about twenty police cars followed Inspector Grosky and Emmy to the arena, Luke sitting in the back seat. It was dark and had a spooky looking appearance without all the buzz and lights of a regular Pro-Bending match. And for the first time, Luke began to feel a large amount of nervousness wash over him and butterflies clouded his stomach. He wanted to vomit.

"You okay Luke?" Emmy asked as the car stopped in front of the arena.

"Oh, um," he stuttered, "Yes I'm fine." He lied as he exited the car, Grosky rounding the corner, right behind him.

"I sure hope so son," He placed one of his hands on the boy's shoulder.

"I am," he reassured, "I am." Grosky nodded and shoved him off towards Emmy who was now heading to the very front door of the arena. BY this time almost all the police cars were surrounding the arena, which included the Professor's Laytonmobile with him, Clive, and Flora inside.

"Luke," Emmy bent down slightly to his height, and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. He could feel her trembling, "Please, be as careful as could ever be, don't make any stupid decisions or… or,"

"Don't worry Emmy," he smiled lightly as her, "I'll be fine." He lied once more. She sighed and straightened herself up.

"Promise?"

"I- I promise," Luke turned around before the woman had a chance to speak. He didn't want to lie to anyone else that night.

When he entered the building, it was as dark as it was outside. None of the lights were turned on, the full moon wasn't in a good position, and it was as quiet and as ominous as Arianna's house. Not to offend her of course. He then made his way towards the main stadium, where the sky roof brought light into the area. The moon was bright and offered him some comfort, considering that it was a waterbenders' "best friend." The Luke picked up his pace, running down the steps towards the railing where he jumped quickly off into the water below. He had to kill time somehow, how was a little waterbending going to hurt?

After plunging deep into the pool he spun his arms in circular motions. A tornado spun around him as he swam to the surface and rose quite a bit of distance over the main Pro-Bending area. Soon after that he let the tornado drop a bit before landing feet first on the field and wiping his hands clean on his shorts. Luke looked around, searching for any sigh of a person. As far as he knew, there was no one there.

"Um," he sighed, "I guess Descole is a no-show," he shrugged and began to turn around as two chains secured themselves around his ankles and yanked him to the floor, "Ah!" He quickly forced as much water as he could from the pool onto the chains and froze it in effort to break them. His efforts were fruitless, considering two more gripped his wrists and pulled his forward, "Ug!" He cried, trying to pull away.

"Avatar Luke," A tall man with a cape and a mask, flew up from the pool on a rope that he had unnoticed that had been hanging there for the entire time. Chi-Blockers flew up from behind him, gripping onto the chains.

"Let me go!" the boy cried. Three or four Chi-Blockers ran up to Luke and punching him on his sides and shoulders. He was unable to move.

"No," Descole replied forcefully, "I think that you need an attitude adjustment," he walked forward, his hand moving towards Luke's now sweaty face.

"NO!"

"Now, now," the man gripped his chin, "I don't think you are a worthy opponent, to fight against me young avatar," he paused, "You have yet to master three of the four elements, which in my opinion is very slow," the man cackled, "So I will wait for you, I will wait until you are a worthy opponent," without another word Descole took his hand and jabbed Luke in the base of his neck… sending him to the floor.

…

"Luke! Luke wake up! Luke!" He saw a woman with light hair and petite glasses with a lab coat, she was blurry and she was fading.

"Claire?" He asked blankly.

"Luke, it's Emmy," She ran towards him, and lifted him off the arena floor. The Professor was not far behind her.

"Emmy," he choked, his vision faded in and out.

"Luke did he take your bending away?" He sat up drunkly and raised the pool around him to their level.

"No, no I'm alright," She sighed and relaxed herself. Suddenly tears brimmed in Luke's eyes, "I was so terrified!" He threw himself at her, crying into her chest.

"It's alright, you're alright," she awkwardly patted his head as the Professor quickly sat down next to them.

"He could have taken my bending away!" Luke mumbled into her coat.

"Luke," the Professor held his shoulder, "You know the Avatar never makes a scene in public," he tried to sooth the boy.

"I'm sorry Professor," he raised his weary head, "But I'm not the Avatar yet!" He sobbed into Emmy's chest once more, praying for the awful nightmare to disappear from his memory.

…

The next morning Luke was in his bedroom, asleep as Emmy and the Professor quietly discussed the actions of the night before in the kitchen at the breakfast nook. Clive and Flora were in the main living room trying to listen to the radio without hearing about the previous events. Every now and then Flora would cast worried glances in Clive's direction.

"Professor, we have to do something," Emmy sipped her coffee, "Descole really could have taken his bending away and what would we have done if he had?"

"Emmy, to be truthful, I wouldn't know," he tapped his fingers on the table, "Gosh, Avatar Claire, please bring him strength." He mumbled before drinking a bit of his tea.

"You know he called me Claire last night," Emmy began, "When I was running towards him, he called me Claire." She paused, "Do you think she's trying to connect with him?" The Professor was silent for a moment.

"I wouldn't know," he rubbed his eyes, "I would guess she could have been, she is his past life,"

"I know, but has he had any spiritual connections yet? Any that you know of? Had Clark or Brenda said anything like that to you?"

"As far as I know, he hasn't connected with the spirit world or his past lives once. They never mentioned anything," he rubbed his face once more, "It's just so hard on him. He has the weight of the whole world on his shoulders and he still has to master three more elements and he had to pro-bend… I just don't know how he'll do it all." He put his tea back onto the table and stood up.

"Professor," Emmy stood up and followed right behind him, "What about the war?" Flora and Clive's heads craned towards the wavering door where they had been listening to their conversation almost the entire time.

"I don't know," he paused, "We will have to get them all out of here, somewhere he can train without any distractions or dangers."

"Like where? You know that I'll take them there as soon as possible, all three of them."

"I was thinking the Northern Water Tribe," he paused to turn around, "An old student of mine lives up there, she told me if I ever needed anything that she would help me with it."

"Why don't you give her a call," Emmy suggested, "I mean we don't have to leave until it starts, and who knows," she smiled, "It might not start at all."

"Thank you Emmy," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "You make me feel so much better about this whole situation."

"It's no problem Professor," she smiled.

**Hey hey hey! I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner, honestly I've been very busy with school and homework. (God high school is so stressful!) And I'm also sorry about the shortness of this chapter, it's the shortest one I've done so far and it's kind of making me mad that I couldn't make it longer. Ah well ;) Thank you! All of you who have been reviewing and all that! It really means a ton, like seriously. A whole ton. Peace out girl scout!- Lil**


	8. Chapter 8: The First Match

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 8: The First Match

"Welcome, to the first Pro-Bending match of the season!" A perky London announced screamed into a microphone. The crowd roared Pro-Bending was the most popular sport of city or better yet the world, "First we welcome… Don Paolo's Master's of Disguise!" Three short kids in purple uniforms were transported off a platform to the main arena. There was one girl in a green belt, a skinny boy in a red, and the shortest boy in blue. "Becky! Hazel! And Max!" The announcer hollered. The crowd went wild, screaming for all three of them. They grinned and waved cockily back at their fans.

"Second… we welcome Team Avatar of Scotland Yard!" He pointed to the opposite end of the ring. Three young adults emerged from the darkness; they were clearly bigger than their opponents, but were they evenly matched? "Clive! Flora! And…" the announcer became a bit quieter because he was so shocked at the next name on this roster, "Avatar Luke." The place went quiet.

"Is the Avatar allowed to compete? Surely this can't be legal. That's not fair!"

"Now, now," the referee stood in the center of the ring, "Avatar Luke has only mastered one element, he is allowed to compete in today's match." The Scotland Yard officers circling the arena screamed and shouted for the team and the rest of the arena seemed to join in, 'Let the match begin!"

The six players stood on their side of the stand, eying each other. The boy presumed as Hazel, who was a stick in shape and size had a red belt tied around his thin waist. Max, who was short and barely sucking his thumb was in a blue belt, and the girl, Becky standing in the middle grinning wildly was wearing a green belt.

Flora took a worried glance in Clive's direction, who seemed extremely over confident in his stance and body language.

"Clive," she whispered, "Clive, I can't do this."

"You can," he whispered, not looking back at her, "Trust me, I promise." He tried his best to give the anxious girl a reassuring nod, but she just shut her eyes tight and breathed out hot air.

"I don't think so," she barely mumbled.

"3, 2, 1!" The referee pulled the trigger on his small hand gun as the sound echoed through the arena, the Pro-Benders took off. Max quickly drew water up from the pool below spinning it in a tornado around his body, shooting icicles out at Luke, who he knew was the other waterbender in the ring. Luke quickly slid over, controlling the water from the pool below himself and redirecting it in the pathway of the icicles. It knocked him back a few places.

Then Clive on the other end of the ring stepped hard into the floor, pushing up three discs of stone and punching them through the air at Becky on the other side who seemed to falling over from loss of balance. He zoomed them towards her knocking her down into the pool of water below. The team advanced, sending Hazel and Max both back another step. Hazel then quickly reacted spotting Flora as the weak link, punching out fire from the thin hair, sending the orbs towards her.

Because of her inability to make fire, Flora had to control it. Caught the heat in her hands and spun around on the ball of her shoe, making it slightly bigger. Then she pushed it back over to the boy. Without any healthy weight to balance himself on he fell down into the water. Team Avatar advanced forward. As Max worriedly tried to make another set of icicles, he was shoved off the ring in a matter of seconds by Clive's powerful blow to the chest.

"And Team Avatar takes the first round!" The announcer shouted as the gong sound once again. The crowd cheered loudly. Emmy and the Professor stood in one specific corner that lit up with excitement.

"We won the first round!" Luke jumped with excitement as the three formed a little circle.

"Yeah, yeah," Clive rolled his eyes, "We need a steady plan this time, we know their strategies now, we just need to work against them."

"I think it worked fine last time," Flora said quietly, relieved she didn't have anything important to do that round.

"Well, it won't work every time." He told her.

"That's true Luke chimed in, we need to think of a plan," He grinned, "How about we all aim for one person, take them out, then another, and then the last."

"Like a main target?" Clive questioned.

"Yeah," he replied.

"That's not half bad Luke," Clive smiled, "Let's do it."  
"But Clive-" Flora reached out to grab his arm, "Clive."

"What?" He shot back quickly, not realizing that he sounded incredibly harsh.

"Ah," Flora took a step back, "Never mind."

"Flora, I didn't mean," as he replayed his words in his head.

"I'll just go," she nodded slightly as the Master's of Disguise began to get back into the ring.

"No, uh, just," he mentally slapped himself for that as he went back to his place, glancing over at the nervous girl several times.

"Round 2 begins in…" the announcer gripped the microphone, "3, 2, 1!' The gong sounded as the players shot into action. Luke looked over at Clive quickly as he shot a water bullet towards Becky, knocking her down to the ground. He nodded back and took a stone disc whipped it towards the girl pushing her right off the ring.

The other team noticed their tactic and suddenly put it into use for themselves. Max took water up from the pool and twisted it into a spring ready to catapult forwards. He twisted himself around, letting it go, unclenching his fists as it hurled towards Flora. She quickly threw both arms in front of her face as the water hit her directly in the stomach sending her flying backwards into the pool.

"Flora!" Clive turned around as if he could somehow grab her, but she was already floating in the water. Before he had a chance to turn around a cascade of fire hit him in the back. He literally flipped on his face and fell down into the water. Luke quickly faced front as the Master's of Disguise advanced forwards.

"The Avatar is the only one left!" the announcer shouted into the microphone, "What will he do?" Luke took a deep breath, his mind flashed back to Arianna and Crow in Misthallery, the foggy pathways, misty forests. He took a deep breath and clenched and unclenched his fists. A thick fog glazed the other side of the ring. Neither Max nor Hazel could see nearly two inches in front of them. Then he took a giant wave over his head a thrusting it at the opponent, in a matter of minutes, both boys were bobbing in the water.

"And the second round goes to Team Avatar as well!" The crowd let out joyous shout. "Wait a second folks, the referee is reviewing that round, it may be a few more minutes." The arena went silent, only whispers could be heard.

"What?" Luke pouted, "I used a basic waterbending technique, at least where I'm from," he complained with his arms crossed over his chest. "Wouldn't have review the round if Clive and Flora had worked together." He mumbled to himself.

"Flora," Clive lifted himself out of the water and sat on the edge, "Need a hand?" He held out his hand as Flora tried to swim back to the platform.

"No," she replied angrily.

"I think you do," he smiled at her grabbing her hands and pulling her on his lap.

"Clive," she said uncomfortably, "Get off of me," She pushed him back.

"Listen, I just want to say I'm sorry," Clive scratched back of his head awkwardly, like he always does.

"I know, I'm not mad by the way," she offered him her hand, "It's just nobody understands, I used to be able to firebend and now I can't, don't ask me why because I'm not ready to tell you. But I just can't anymore." She crossed he arms and turned away, "It just makes me upset when you guys forget to include me in your stupid plans and things."

"You know, Luke and I, we'll always be there for you." Clive stood behind her, "I promise."

"Thanks," she sighed at the platform began to rise.

"Really," he smiled, "Always."

"I get it," she laughed pushing him playfully to the side.

"Alrighty, everyone, the referees have declared it a win for Team Avatar! One more and they win the match against Don Paolo's Master's of Disguise!" The crowd let out a hearty cheer as Clive and Flora made it back up to the ring.

"Okay you guys, that last idea didn't work as well as we had hoped, so let's try something new," Luke brought the circle together, draping his arms over his teammate's shoulders.

"Yeah, it might be better to think of something different, who is their strongest player?" The three all craned their heads back towards the other end of the ring.

"Max," they said in unison. The boy was standing awkwardly with a hunching back, screaming "Ding, ding, ding," every few seconds. Though he was probably the youngest and… strangest of the three, he was definitely the better trained of the team.

"So how do we take him out?" Luke asked.

"Well, I'll aim for him, Flora you redirect Hazel's shots at him and Luke you put him on the spot with the final blow, after their middle link is broken off, the chain will fall a part." Clive grinned, as did the rest of the group, "Team Avatar on three."

Clive put his hand in first, the supporting base, Flora put her hand in second, the glue holding the team together, and Luke put his hand on top, protecting his friends for his life.

"1, 2, 3," Luke smiled.

"Team Avatar!"

They dispersed, standing strongly on their claimed territory of the ring. The crowd began to notice that the hoped final round of the match was beginning, Team Avatar beginning to become their new favorite. The announcer cleared his dry throat, adjusting his tie and coughing into his sleeve.

"Welcome back benders! And I must say this has been quite an interesting match! It's gone incredibly fast-"

"It's not over yet!" A deep, crackly man's voice erupting from the crowd.

"I guess so," the announcer laughed, "Well on the count of three, 1, 2, 3!" The gong sounded for the hoped last time as the benders sprung into action. Clive jumped into the air as discs flew out from under him, flinging them at Max who stood in the middle trying to fight the shots off with his waterbending.

On the other side of the ring Hazel was punching fireballs at Flora who redirected the energy back to Max who began to back up from the amount of force being hurled at him. Team Avatar advanced. Next Luke took slow steady motions as a wave of water came surging over his head, with one quick motion, his hands flicked downwards and the water took Max out, he was pulled under the wave.

Without their supporting glue, Becky and Hazel tried their best to patch up what was left, which wasn't too much. Becky quickly forced the discs out of the ground sending them straight to Clive who ducked under and jumped over as best as he could. Flora on the other hand couldn't do anything if Hazel wasn't doing anything, she tried her best to make a simple flame but nothing seemed to spark.

"Flora, look out!" Luke screamed as an earth disc suddenly came zooming to her nose. Without any bending to support herself she covered her face just a little to late and she was sent rolling over the edge of the ring and into the water.

"Oh no," Clive's face was boiling red, "You're not getting away this- time!" He lifted up every disc on his side with his arms in a raising motion and crumpled them together before letting it roll Becky into the waves. She didn't know what even hit her as the rock crumples to dust. When Hazel was the only one left, he seemed to too anxious to even start a spark. Carelessly Luke sent a torpedo into his stomach and he was sent into the water.

"Team Avatar has won their first match!" The announcer cried, "They best the most advanced team…" Clive droned the man out as he ran towards the edge of the ring, Flora was being escorted from the water , "Luke," Clive said to get his attention as flowers were thrown from the stands, "Luke!" He shouted at the boy.

"What?" He shot Clive a dirty look.

"Something is wrong with Flora!" Luke's head snapped back at him as they ran to the edge of the ring.

"Jump in, with me," he said quickly pushing his feet off the ground and flying down into the rippling water. Clive looked down slightly scared, but he shook the little fear he had and jumped down into it as well. He came splashing down in waves as he tried to swim back to the surface. When he reached air, he tried to wipe the water from his eyes to get a clear view of the platform that Luke was just now getting on top of.

"Hey!" Clive swam over quickly hoisting himself up onto the platform along with Luke, Flora and two paramedics, "Is she okay?" He stood awkwardly next to the boy dripping wet.

"I think she'll be fine," one paramedic told him as Flora held her throbbing head, "Just keep her rested for a few days, she should be able to compete in another few days."

"Alright, thanks," Clive smiled at the two as they exited the arena, "Hey are you alright?" He plopped himself down next to her.

"I think I'll be fine, but I have a bloody nose," she pouted holding a red tissue to her face.

"Here, let's get you up stairs," Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her up as the platform began to rise up back to the ring. The arena was louder than loud as they screamed shouts of happiness and surprise.

"We won?" She asked, a little bit dazed.

"Yes, we did," Clive smiled wrapping his arm around her as they exited the platform and stood proudly in the spotlights.

"I could definitely get used to this," Flora laughed.

"So could I," Luke smiled, waving at his new adoring fans.

"Just wait," Clive grinned at the two of them, "It gets much better."

…

As the weeks went by the team blew people away. They were winning against every team that came into their path. By the end of the postseason they were 12-0, completely undefeated and into the Championship rounds without question. They were also winning fans' undivided attention, which in some cases was great, but in others… not as much.

"Do we have any milk left?" Flora asked loudly searching through their refrigerator in the early afternoon.

"I thought we did," Luke replied while flipping through the radio stations in the living room.

"Sorry, I used it up this morning!" Clive yelled while running down the steps from his room, almost stepping on little Toppy.

_"In other words, Team Avatar has been named the greatest Pro-Bending team to step into the arena!" _

"Wait, Luke, don't change the channel!" Clive took a quick peek into the kitchen to see if Flora was looking, when she wasn't he jumped over the couch and plopped down next to Luke was who turning the sound up.

_"I must say, that they really have put up a good fight!" _Another announcer responded.

_"I can't wait to see how they'll do in the finals, which are coming up very soon. I'm also interested to know about the little romance that has been brewing." _The announcer laughed.

"Romance?" Flora shouted, running out into the living room. He propped her hands on the back of the sofa.

_"Yes, I've heard from many different eye witnesses, both Clive and Luke are fighting for Flora's heart!" _

"What?" Luke stood up, angry bubbling in him, "No, I don't like Flora like that! What if, what if Arianna is listening to this… I have to go ring her… I have to!" Luke dashed into his room, fumbling to find the telephone that the Professor had hooked up about a week earlier. While in the living room, an awkward silence between the two filled the room as the radio suddenly shut off.

"Flora," Clive stood up, his hands were sweating. What should he say? He did like Flora, but enough to love her, he wasn't sure.

"Clive- I," a loud pounding rang from the doorway.

"I'll get it," Luke came out of his room, annoyed, nobody had picked up the phone on the other line. He sauntered lazily up to the doorway and swung it open ,"Emmy?" The woman was standing there, her face haggard, there were bags under her eyes and her hair was now in the biggest, mess not even the professionals could take care of it.

"Get your things now," She ran into the flat, "Clive, Flora!" She hollered, "Pack up, now all of you need to-!" The entire place shook from an explosion erupting from the outside world, "Now!" Flora whipped around; worry ceased the lines in her face.

"What's going on Emmy?" She was on the verge of tears.

"Get a bag, put only necessaries in," she ushered Flora into her room to pack everything up, "Clive!" She screamed again.

"What's going on?" Another explosion sent him onto the floor next to the sofa. He then quickly stood up, grabbed the portable radio on the coffee table, and ran up to his room to grab anything he would need.

"Pack up now!" Emmy shrieked once more before running into Luke's room and pulling out his bag and throwing it at him back in the hallway, "Put this in the Professor's car, now we don't have much time," She came very close to his face; he could see the sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Emmy, what's going on?" He managed to whisper.

"The Family is attacking, Scotland Yard raided one of their-" Another bomb shook the base of the house, "Raided one of their ammunition supplies, but they obviously have more, go, get into the car, now," Emmy pushed Luke lightly towards the door, his bag squeezed to his chest.

"Flora, Clive, get out of here now!" Emmy ran into Flora's room, she was throwing clothes from her dresser into a little pink suitcase, "We don't have time, come on!" Emmy grabbed the bag from the girl and zipped it up as best to her ability before running back to the car. Without thinking Flora hastily followed her.

"Clive!" Emmy stopped before running outside, "You need to get out, the-" the next bomb sent both of them against the stairs, "Uh!"

"I'm coming!" Clive suddenly came running down the steps; his duffel bag was under his arm flopping aimlessly up and down. Emmy was the first to recover; she pushed herself up with a gust of wind sent from her fingertips. Soon after she pulled Flora up by her right arm and the young man rapidly followed them.

"Hurry, you two get into the car, quickly, the Family is attacking!" Emmy kicked down the front door with an airbending kick, it went flying across the street and landed on the sidewalk "Now!" The two immediately obeyed, they scurried outside, and when they looked up, they were met with a horrible sight. Planes clouded the sky, letting bombs fall from their underbelly, dropping them where ever they chose. A few houses down the road had caught on fire making the air uncomfortable and un-breathable.

By this time, Luke had the trunk open; he was shoving his bag inside next to the Professor's rocks, artifacts, and old textbooks. Luke eventually fit his inside the back when he realized he forgot something very important.

"Put your things in the rear!" he cried to Clive and Flora, "I need to go get something!" Luke darted straight past them and back into the house, running into Emmy in the process.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She gripped his shoulders.

"I forgot something," He looked her in the eye; she saw a flash of blue light, a flash of the Avatar's true power.

"Be back out here in less than a minute," he nodded to her as she glided past him. Luke ran to his room and shuffled through the drawers, his waterbending scroll. He pulled it out and ran with it, tight in his hand.

"Luke!" Emmy shouted while getting into the car. The young boy suddenly appeared out of the archway, the old paper in hand.

"I'm coming!" He hurriedly rounded the car out into the street and whipped the left hand door open. Flora grabbed his arms in the process and pulled him inside as his foot got caught onto the handle and he pulled it closed.

"Let's go," she mumbled to herself as she pressed on the gas and old car started up. Clive, who was next to her, turned his head to the right to face her.

"Where are we going?" He asked calmly as the car began to speed down the bombed streets and avenues.

"Here," Emmy pulled out a letter addressed to a woman by the name of Janice Quatlane.

"Who is Ja-" he didn't have time to finish.

"She is a friend of the Professor's who lives in the North Water Tribe, she's a singer," Emmy increased the speed of the car which was now by far breaking the speed limits, "She told him if he ever needed help, she would supply it," Emmy breathed in as she increased the speed a second time making Luke and Flora in the back create indents on their seats.

"So that's where we're going?" Clive asked.

"Look who's catching on?" Emmy smirked, but didn't take one eye off the road, "Put that into your jacket pocket now, we can't loose it." Clive nodded and opened an in jacket pocket and stuffed it inside, "Now," she paused to once again boost the speed, by this time the car was heading directly for the docks of London, over the Thames.

"Emmy!" Luke cried.

"Just…" she pulled the steering wheel back slightly, "Hold…" She pressed down the accelerator, "ON!" Emmy pressed a small red button on the corner of the dashboard as the car flew straight off towards the water. But instead of diving right into the waves, wings sprouted from all sides and a propeller spun just by Flora and Luke's heads. The roof completely disappeared as the group flew through the air.

"Emmy!" Flora quickly ducked down, afraid of falling from such a high height.

"Put on your seat belts, it's going to be a little bumpy!" Emmy twisted the wheel to the left and the car spun towards the direction of the city, "Stay low all of you!" She screamed. Luke peered over the car door, the city was in flames, air planes dropped bombs anywhere that there weren't any and people franticly ran from place to place.

"This is what I was talking about," Luke said quietly, "How to help people."

"Oh my God," Emmy stared down at what once was Scotland Yard, masked men threw punches at Inspector Chelmey, Grosky, and the Professor who tried their best to fight them off.

"What?" Clive asked her, trying to get a peak at what was going on.

"Chi-Blockers…" Emmy stopped looking down and stared forward. _I have to get the Avatar to safety; I have to get the Avatar to safety._ She repeated in her head, then she had an idea, it was crazy, yes, but she had to help them somehow. "Do you know how to drive?" Emmy turned to Clive who was still trying to see what was happening at Scotland Yard.

"Yes- yes, but not this thing…" he trailed off while looked at the dashboard.

"It's just like a car," she put a hand on his shoulder, "I have to help the Professor, please Clive," she looked him in the eye, begging for his help.

"Well…" Emmy rounded the car so she was heading towards the station.

"Three…" She whispered to herself.

"Emmy, I don't know-"

"Two…" She let her hands fall from the steering wheel.

"Emmy, don't!" Clive tried to grip her shoulders, but she brushed him away.

"One!" She pushed herself from his grip and drove in a perfectly straight dive down to the station. Once close enough to the ground, she moved her hands in circular motions to create a gust of wind and she touched down with a powerful surge of air towards three Chi-Blockers coming running at her and then another three charging with anger running through them.

Clive on the other hand jumped forward to grab the wheel to keep the car from falling onto the streets. He slid into the driver's seat and switched gears as he drove in a downwards motion increasing speed steadily. Then he hit the gas forcefully as the car zoomed out of the flaming city. Luke looked back at the fire and the fear, the last thing he saw of London was the Professor losing his consciousness.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the longness and the long update, but I wanted to make this epic! Thanks for everyone who is reading this, I really enjoy writing this story, also, I might be writing a little Christmas one-shot for Professor Layton soon, and I'm extremely excited about that! Also, I'm sorry for all the Clive/Flora moments in this chapter is that isn't your thing, but trust me I'll have plenty of other cute couple moments as well, you just wait! Thanks! Peace out girl scout! -Lil**


End file.
